For A Change
by 27MilestoGo
Summary: A Jori Fanfic. When Jade feels trapped and bored in her relationship with Beck, she decides playing with a certain perky brunette's emotions is just the thing to fix her rut. Rated M for a reason. Please no flaming. Some BeckxRobbie. Only some... sorry yaoi fangirls.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi! Thank you so much! I am so excited. This is my first Victorious fanfiction and my first lesbian fanfiction as well. But I love Jori. Please review. I get super insecure with my writing so please. Also, I need to thank QuittingTime. I couldn't have done it without you! So thank you! You're a perfect beta! Ok. Ill shut up now..

* * *

Prologue: Same Shit, Different Day

It's Sunday… Apparently Beck and I are a 60 year old married couple. Normal high school kids go out Friday and Saturdays… but Friday is the big day. Oh no, but we went out those days. Actually, we stayed in. Beck was rehearsing for an audition and I watched… then after he went to the audition Saturday we had dinner in his RV. He didn't touch me once. It's not like he was intimidated and just chickened out… he made no attempt… he hardly looked at me. When we first started dating his eyes were practically glued to his chest. It was flattering and I liked it, of course I still punished him for it.

But now it's Sunday and we are at the drive in. I like that there's a drive in. there aren't many left but I'm glad that there is at least one close by. I love it. It's really comfortable… I love the movie. It's from the 80's, The Fly. Jeff Goldblum is so talented, and gorgeous in a 'There's something kind off about him' sort of way. And that's probably my favorite way.

We're half way through and I already know that Beck is about to touch my thigh. His index finger is on top of the straw of his soda. He's moving so it makes slight circular motions. The straw scrapes against the bottom and the ice jostles about. And then there he goes, his hand is on my thigh. He used to be more brave… more aggressive. He would just kiss me and push my seat down. We were only dating about a week and he just started groping my chest. It was about a whole half hour dedicated to my breasts… at least he wasn't like most guys who pretended they only cared about my eyes. Which is why when he actually said he loved my eyes, I was more inclined to believe him.

I look over at him and smile. I know what he wants but I'm going to play dumb. He gives me this look and runs his hand through his hair. I actually really like when he does that. At the same time I don't. To him all he is doing is asking for sex. I'm reminded of why me and so many other girls want him. That much is fine and I like to be reminded of that, but part of me feels like he's saying, 'If you won't fuck me someone else will…' Still, I don't get mad because even though it's unsaid by him we both know that's the case.

I just lean my seat back and he hover on top of me. Now the most exciting part is the kissing for me. As our muscles wrestle against each other it's different each time, though at the same time if I was put hostage somewhere and blindfolded… I would know if Beck kissed as opposed to some stranger's. Still it's hard to duplicate the same tongue movement perfectly…

The kissing part ends after about 10 minutes. His erection has been pressing against me for a while. I hold on to the head rest of the carseat like I'm handcuffed. Beck pulls his pants and boxers down, and then removes my panties… I hate that word… so much… but the term 'hipster underwear' is even less attractive.

He rubs my clit which makes me genuinely moan… but he stops once I'm wet enough… I put on the condom and then 5…4…3…2…1… He's in… Touchdown! Goal! Blast off! Whatever other clichés are used to express penetration. One thing Beck has never understood… and that I had to find out for myself is that when you devirginize a girl… she isn't going to climax from penetration. Most women can only orgasm from clitoral stimulation. I'm one of those woman…

Beck is an effective lover lasting a good 15 minutes before bursting. Of course he wraps it up because 2 minutes before him I start to twitch and convulse like when I orgasmed before.

Then he takes me home… he's satisfied… and I'm just as bored as before?

* * *

A/N: Again, Thanks for reading this. Just a question for you because i like to try to get to know you a little bit. At least know what you like in a fafiction. So for this prologue the question is: Will Beck noticed Jade is bored with him?

.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jade's POV

High school teachers are always supposed to leave this big mark on your entire life…. My teachers have done no such thing… Well of course Sikowitz has. He is interesting. Everything is exciting in that class. I love how irrational he is. To be clear, it's not as though I plan to seduce Sikowitz… but it wouldn't kill Beck to be a bit out there. Still, I'll be honest… if I catch Beck slurping Coconut Milk… I'm taking a pre-emptive strike and admitting him to a clinic.

Well I had just left Sikowitz class when I decided to try something new. I'd been thinking of last night the entire time… and that wasn't at all a good thing. I don't like uncertainty. If Beck and I are going to be together then we will be together. IF not, then let's just end it now.

He approaches me at my locker and gives me a quick kiss. I decide then and there to try and save this. There are two options before me. I can deepen the kiss right here and he'll press me against my locker… or I'll take the even sluttier approach and suck him off in my beloved Janitor's closet. Either one would be a step up. That being the case I'll take my chances.

"Come with me!" I use a stern voice… I didn't mean to but the sultry inflection fell a bit short. As I drag him out I can feel him being hesitant. I should have spoken softer… but I didn't… That's done. Still, I'm not that worried. He'll be fine when he sees the reward for entering the lion's den.

"Jade… we have class. What's wrong?" He looks to the floor and I realize he's been a bit distant all day… I ignore it and press him against the wall kissing him passionately. Well I would have if he hadn't turned away… "How long have you been faking it Jade…?"

I gasp and look at him… "What are you talking about Beck?"

"Last night… you pocket dialed me… I heard you… I know you were alone… but you've never sounded like that with me…"

"It's just because we were at the drive in… " Okay I lied, but what was I going to say to him… No you're an awful lover I constantly finish it off… alone.

"Fine. I have to go…"

No. He is not leaving… if we were going to end it… well that's my call to make. I press him against the wall. "Beck please… we need to spice things up is all.. I wanted to fool around here… Doesn't the risk of someone catching us turn you on?" This is as close to groveling as I'm going to get. My hands are cramped down his jeans.

I did all I could but he isn't having it. He pushes me off. "I have to go Jade… I'll see you later and we can talk."

"Fine! I don't care. Do what you want!" Brushing past him I quickly rush out of the closet. I see Tori there with Cat. They were at her locker and I must have been louder than usual as they were staring at me. Cat looked as dazed and confused as always, but then Tori… She had that same concerned expression as always. 'I'm Tori and I'm perfect!' Ha. If you're so perfect why don't you have a man… Then again I don't know how much longer I'll have my man.

I decide to just let it go. The next class is math… That's pretty dull and I don't really care all that much… I just looked around and read… Did equations. Whatever you have to do in math.

Then math finally ended and I was actually sort of looking forward to dance class. Now I didn't really care, and while I loved to sing… Writing will always be my passion. Still this was a chance to just lose myself to music and I wouldn't have to think about my relationship…

**Strike that.**

I know that Beck has this class with me… we decided to dance together and be partners. Still, a lot of the dances were for the entire group. Of course that wasn't the case this week. We were starting Tango. Beck was at least kind enough to be my partner. Everyone was all paired up with boys and girls. Everyone except for Tori and Cat.

There were either absences or it had been uneven from the start but they were left with out boys to dance with. The two seemed rather pleased with the turn of events. Strictly on the grounds that she was taller, Tori was the man. Cat gladly submitted and they were probably the best in the entire class… of course the Latin girls pick it up right away. That actually upset me to no end.

Beck kept tripping and I kept stepping on his feet. I don't really know how I feel religiously, but if there was some higher power the realization that me and Beck weren't in sync was hitting me like a big yellow school bus.

Still, stubborn mule that I am I decide to just blame the horrible dancing on Tori and Cat.

"Oh Tori, you're so good at leading!"

She used some generic boy voice, "Of course I'm good with a lady like you. Now get ready."

"Kay, Kay!"

And then as the song ended Tori dipped her a last time.

Thank god for the bell! I was going through enough without being forced to watch the Latin Siren from Sherman High Excel at yet another thing.

I just took a quick shower as I would need to redo my makeup and it's not like I had to be extra fresh for Beck. So as I was dressing I heard some faint sound. It was a hum but then soft and sweet.

_Come along with me_

_To a place beside the sea_

_We can wander through the forest_

_And do so as we please_

It didn't take me that long before I realized it was Tori. I actually liked it. It was romantic but definitely had sad undertones to it. It was definitely right up my alley.

Her and Cat were getting out and drying off next to me. I noticed Cat was extra grabby with Tori... actually they both were. I, Jade West, was actually caught off guard when Cat pressed her against the locker.

Cat was actually pretty good at sounding like a man, I was still the best though. "I can't handle your floozy ways. I'm going to make an honest woman out of you."

Tori replied with the voice I mock her with, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean... a woman like me needs her options."

Then they both start laughing. Cat poked my stomach, "We got you didn't we?"

I just smirk and strut out of the bathroom. They did, but only for half a second, as if Tori Vega would ever like girls. Ha!

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the first official chapter. I don't know how much longer the next few chapters have been but thank you for the reviews again. Though I tried to send a PM to all the people who weren't guests. So I think that we sort of can see where this is going. Unfortunately we are going to have to wait a bit for the true Jori scenes, but I won't make you wait too long.

So as I said before for those of you just reading a fanfiction of mine for the first time the questions are a regular thing. So I guess the question for this chapter to get creative juices flowing. Although we here are all Jori fans... because that's what brought you here in the first place... If Tori and Cat had a random Sleepover style hook up who would be the aggressor, and why?

*sleepover style hook up... I don't think it needs explanation but I'm just sort of weird and basically it means that guys think girls hook up at sleepovers even though they might not be lesbians. So I refer to casual female hetero friends with benefits as sleepover buddies. So there now you know a little bit about me. Also let me know if I should shorten up these A/N.. But I'll try to keep them at the end so you can just ignore it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jade's POV

It's now been three days and I haven't spoken to Beck. What concerns me is that it isn't this harsh tense silence between us. We still next to each other in Sikowitz class, we sit next to each other at lunch, and we sit next to each other in every other place where we should. That's not the problem. It's almost like the thought to talk to each other never occurs to us. The few times we do speak, he doesn't even seem to want to look at me. he used to just love looking at me, now I'm hardly worth a glance. We are sociable at lunch we just never directly speak to one another. Then in class, I partner with Cat, he partners with Robbie, and Andre and Tori partner together.

Wait!

Just why do I care who Tori partners with? Unless, Sikowitz forces her to partner with me, she should not even enter my realm of thought. Speaking of Tori though, that dumb song she was singing has been continuously repeating in my head. I actually hum it, but in my head its only her voice I hear. Last night that song put me to sleep.

I sigh and just let that go. She's always around so its natural she'd pop up in my head every now and then.

Still, something I can't help think about is when her and Cat pretended to be dating. I wasn't really part of it at all, but it thrilled me. I've been so immensely bored that that was so titillating. The taboo thrills of lesbianism.

Tori is so prissy she could only be one of two lovers. Either stiff and frigid or so polite that sex is her only outlet. Both excite me. If she is frigid I can fix that. And if her latina origins prove evident than I get to enjoy that.

One night after I had finished my homework for the night I was just laying in bad surfing the net on my tablet. I had actually finished playing three games of solitaire and decided to just waste more time. I sigh and I guess that damn Latina crept into my head once again because I just typed lesbian kiss. After sifting through several… "Artistic" videos. I found that watching two girls kiss didn't really repulse me. It was pretty. Girls were so fragile and dainty. These porn stars weren't really, but I thought about Cat and Tori. Mostly Tori.

The image of her laying on a bed naked with her breasts covered by her hair popped in my head. I thought of how it'd feel to move the hair away and then lean down to lick her nipple. She shudders at feeling my hot muscle but then-

That image plagued me all night and even into the next morning.

I literally shook the idea out of my head. Luckily, it didn't take too long to refocus.

Today before school, Beck finally decided to talk to me. "I have to cancel our date this Sunday because I'm working with Robbie"

"Alright, fine."

I sigh and we head to Sikowitz class. Oh joy! A new assigment.

"Ok class, so you will get a partner. The task is simple. One scene depicting an incredible set of emotion between lovers. Grief. Sadness. Passion. Anger! I don't care. Just show me the feeling! We'll show them on Monday."

Everyone rushes to Tori. That doesn't shock me. But then it dawns on me... why not have some fun with the latina. That could be fun. I'll just tease her and mess with her pretty little head. I might as well since she keeps filling my head anyway.

My next move surprises everyone. I grab Tori's hand and pull her to me. "Back off Vultures! Tori is my partner."

The bell rings and as I lead her out she finally speaks.

"Um... Jade?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading yet another chapter. Sorry this was shorter than usual. Anyway. I'm glad for the reviews even the negative ones. I guess I should address a bit I think. I am sorry I didn't give a warning about the Bade sex. Well just to let you know it's not going to happen again. I guess the next thing is the possibility of Cori sex. I don't think that's going to happen. In fact, I'll be honest... it's not going to happen. From this point on the only real sex scenes that are going to happen are strictly Jori. Though some other ships might kiss. So I'll just put that out there. Now the question for this chapter is:

**If you were Jade would you be that startled by having a sexy dream about Tori or would you just dismiss it as your subconscious going to town?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jade' s POV**

We have second period together so I could just talk to her there, but what's the fun I'm that. I lead her to the janitor's closet, we've spent enough time there anyway.

"Jade? I don't really mind being partners but couldn't you have asked a little nicer."

I smirk and gently stroke her left cheek. Damn those incredible cheek bones. "Where's the fun in being nice? Now I wanted to be partners because you're always on about us getting along. So if you're serious about us being friends you accept all of me or none of me. Is that reasonable?"

I don't think I've ever seen her light up so much in my life. Her smile widened and her gorgeous chestnut eyes grew even bigger. "Wow Jade. That's so amazing. Of course I want us to be friends. Thanks."

While It's nice to see that she's on board I still need to keep her at arm's length. She's just going to be toy to play with and control. "Well, we aren't friends yet. This is a trial. "

She kept a smile but she seemed less happy about this. Perfect.

So I let her out of the closet and escorted her to class. We made it there right as the bell rang. Otherwise Tori would've had a panic attack from being late. This class as any other math class was boring. Though after that and science, we had dance again. Tori and Cat were still the best dancers as far as Tango was concerned in Hollywood Arts.

Then we were once again in the locker room. Towels everywhere and I couldn't help but smirk as Tori's dropped and pooled around her feet. She was now pulling up her panties and then went to hook her bra. I grabbed them. "Here. Let me help you with that, partner. You stretched enough in dance."

"Wow, thanks Jade. That's really sweet of you."

I got close and spoke quietly against the back of her neck. "Anything for a friend." Her body shuddered a bit. Now that doesn't really mean she is attracted to me. I learned at age 12 that letting your breath hit the right spot of the back of someone's neck makes them react that way. Still, now Tori, if I'm right about her, will be overanalyzing _that_ like crazy. And she never really thinks things through. Not that she's as bad as Cat, but this is the girl who wasted a week trying to fix Sikowitz and couldn't even figure out that it was a cat not a bunny. Just asking one more question during the initial conversation would have fixed that.

**Tori's POV**

Now that I was dressed Jade finished up and Cat headed to the Asphalt Cafe with me close behind. I couldn't believe that Jade made me shudder like that. I guess I haven't really been touched in a long time. I have never even gone that far with a boy. I should just ignore it. At the most it just meant that my body was just sensitive. That's probably good because when I'm with a boy it will feel extra good. There. That being said, I am done dwelling on it.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

But what if I only shuddered because Jade touched me? What if she makes me feel like no one else can? Oh god, and just when we are about to become friends. I'm just some weird pervert. Girls touch all the time that's normal, but she'll go for a hug and I'll react like some sex crazed newly pubescent boy!

I was interrupted from my panic attack when Trina threw a pillow at my face. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Well, I am trying to watch Christian Bales' gorgeous face but I can't concentrate with you sitting there like a freak. What are you even thinking about?"

"Jade picked me to be her partner."

"Oooooh... Well then I'm going to go upstairs you just do that."

I sighed and looked at her and went to eat ice cream. I was just thinking too much. Jade is coming over tomorrow and everything will be fine. Besides, she has a boyfriend. In any case, what could Jade West, the Goth queen ever see in me anyway? Even if she was single, I doubt I could hold her interest for 5 minutes. So that's most definitely the end of that.

**No one's POV**

Unfortunately, it was most definitely not the end of that. Tori tossed and turned. She couldn't shake the image of Jade pressing her against the Janitor's closet door. How Jade's gorgeous emerald eyes trained on her own brown orbs. Jade's full pink lips looked even plumper as the right side raised to a smirk. Even just the way her porcelain skin looked bright with the raven locks that fell against the side of her face. God! She was so beautiful.

Looking over to the clock on the side of her bed, it was already 1 AM and she was nowhere near sleepy. As she continued thinking of her partner coming over she couldn't get these new urges to stop. She just tossed and turned and thought about working with Jade. What if they were working on the scene… once again they were playing husband and wife… Tori loved when they were husband and wife. Before, it was just because she felt extra pretty as a wife. But currently she was thinking of Jade being so dominant… She thought about Jade pinning her to the couch. Of course there'd be a struggle and a bit of squirming about, but they'd both know it was a mere façade. Finally, the Goth would grab the Latina buy those firm cheekbones and force the two sets of orbs to lock. The chestnut haired girl's breath would hitch as lips crashed against hers.

"I want you Tori." The Latina was powerless against this. Who could ever deny Jade West anything? No answer is needed as Tori gasped and let the other's muscle invade her mouth. Their tongues battle for dominance though it was clear Jade's was in control.

They parted for only a moment to strip off all articles of clothing in desperation and haste. Jade was still wearing her bra that kept her supple breasts pressed together. She leaned back in to claim Tori's mouth once more though she let her hands slide up the caramel skinned girl's thigh. She waited until she felt goose bumps form along the leg and then broke the kiss. Her bright eyes trailed along her body and she moved to slide her finger inside her.

Tori let out a gasp as her clit had already begun to swell. Her body was so sensitive her legs had already begun to tighten and squirm.

It was at this point that Tori realized she had been touching herself. She let out a small moan and continued rubbing her clit faster and faster. It had clearly been awhile as she thrashed about the bed. A sharp moan escaped passed her lips, causing her to cover her mouth in fear of someone walking in her bedroom. Though her mouth wasn't covered for long as that hand moved to massage and pull at her erect left nipple. Still her finger worked diligently as she had quickly begun to feel sensations begin to build up in her abdomen. At this point, there was no hiding her self gratification and it was far too difficult at this point for her to care.

Saliva started to pool in her mouth as her eyes fluttered back in pure sexual bliss. With her orgasm building she started pressing her finger rapidly, faster than she had this whole time. The drool she had gathered expelled from her mouth as she let out almost hysterical moans and gasps. She couldn't help but let out a final serious of moans she achieved her climax.

As Tori continued to pant and giggle, overcome with ecstasy she thought of Jade and how much more she wanted her.

Still, once she had calmed herself the Latina was finally able to shut her eyes and sleep soundly.

* * *

A/N: Anyway you guys thanks for waiting. I'm sorry. This is my first ever Victorious and my first ever attempt at Yuri. I'm trying to make things right... but it's a bit harder. So I'm sorry. Anyway thank you for all the support. And as always I love your reviews.

Now for the question... So Tori just had a little fun... and although she is a bit conflicted she it didn't take her that long to accept her feelings. The question to you is, Tomorrow when Jade is over is Tori just going to molest Jade's face or what do you think will happen? Basically... since I'm awful at writing questions just predict the next chapter lawlz. 3333


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jade's POV**

Today is the big day. I hopefully will both seduce Tori and make her my pet… or at the very least I'll have planted enough seeds that it'll be easy when I try again. Really though, I don't want it to take too long. Vega isn't nearly worth half my time.

Regardless of how I feel about Vega, there's no point in making half an effort. If you're going to seduce someone, do it right. do well. I started with a nice long shower. I had the same Black Amethyst Shower Gel that I've been using for years. Then I had my Japanese Cherry Blossom shampoo and conditioner. I felt like such a cliché whenever I washed my hair, but without fail I made that same face that women always make in those commercials. But I don't care, nothing feels better than a scalp massage first thing in the morning.

After that I used some Black Amethyst lotion all over my body and because I truly loved that scent and wanted it to last all day I spritzed some of the matching scent body spray in my cleavage. I was still naked when I went to my drawer. I picked out a matching blue bra and panties. Once I had put those on, out of habit I ran a hand along the black lace on top. And now, it was just a matter of what to wear. There was a debate of whether or not to wear fishnet stockings. I decided to leave my legs bear since I went to all that trouble of keeping my whole body extra smooth. I sported a rather ruffled black and turquoise plaid skirt over a tight black camisole. I didn't want to look like the outfit was too put together. I just needed to show off my curves and cleavage.

I finished off the outfit with some black flats and headed to my car. It was almost time to have some fun with Tori Vega.

The drive to her place was only about 10 minutes with the bit of traffic, but nothing too bad.

During the drive, though, I started thinking. Guys are pitifully easy, this is a challenge and I like challenges. With a man, orgasm is by no means impressive, it's standard. But with a woman its much different. If anyone knows that it's me. I really need to demonstrate that as a woman I know what a woman truly wants. Not the crude clumsy fumbling of a guy out to simply get some. Show her that I know where a woman needs to be touched and how to touch. A pleasurable, soft sensual touch, a touch only a woman can give. I want to see that moment, that single moment where I know I have her. That look in those brown eyes when I see that last bit of resistance fades away. Vega will be fun. Of course if it was Cat, all I have to do is give her some candy and her pants would drop. Not that Vega could care less about how easy she is... they both can't keep their paws off each other...

Not that I, Jade West could care less how those to joke around in dance class. And it doesn't matter anyway, because in just a few hours Tori Vega will just be my pretty little pet.

I didn't call though… at first it was because I had just forgotten too but then I thought it was good to catch Tori off guard.

**Tori's POV**

I slept pretty good… I woke up at about 8 in the morning and decided to go straight to the shower. It sort of sucked. I slept really late but no matter what I wake up early. Normally on school days I wake up until 6 without fail, so at least I got a bonus two hours sort of. On the plus side at least I never needed to rely on an alarm I guess.

I didn't remember what time Jade was coming over, but probably like 11. She seems like a night person so she would probably go to sleep late.

I was a bit nervous about today. Jade would be in my house. Without Cat, without her boyfriend… We'd really be all alone the whole day. Even Trina is going to be out for the day I don't really remember what she's going to be doing but it's some sort of hijinks. The last time that Jade was here alone it was like 2 years ago when Beck broke up with her… Or well she dumped him, but then tried to get back with him and he wouldn't take her back and then he finally did. Man! They have a turbulent relationship. Turbulent? Do people really say turbulent. God I'm such a loser I'm criticizing my own thought process! Jade will never want to be my friend when she sees just how neurotic I can be. That and when she realizes I fantasize about her.

It was then that I had the most horrific realization... before I went to bed.. I wrote in my diary...

The first time Jade came over was when we were going to watch the reality show promo. I was making lemonade when she just toured my room...

Did I put it away? I can't remember! Lets see... I just need to wrap up my shower and put it away. I've got time before she comes over. Yeah... tons of time.

Actually, I do not have tons of time... there's no time at all. My life is over. I came out barely wrapping myself in a towel and there she is. Like a flawless Angel of Death just sitting perfectly still and reading my diary!

"Just what are you doing?!"

She closed the book and set it down. He green blue orbs trained on me as she let out a little smirk. "Nothing Tori. Your mother let me in on her way out. I didn't want to rush your shower... so I decided to just wait here. Is that a problem? Should I not have made myself at home?"

Oh god! What do I say to that? Why does her mind have to work so fast...? "You could've just watched tv... not read my diary."

"Don't worry. I didn't read it, I just knew you'd freak and I thought it'd be fun to tease you. You believe me right?"

Damn she's good! I know she read it, that smirk says all I need to know. Still, I can't call her on it or we'll never be friends.

So I just smile, "Yeah, Jade. I believe you."

She smirked and went to the living room and I quickly got dressed. Not as quickly as I would have liked though. I couldn't decide. After covering myself with my green apple lotion I put on a matching pink with black polka dotted bra and panties. Then I put on a simple turquoise cotton dress. It just reached my mid-thigh. It also showed some cleavage. I was glad for that, but also glad that it didn't look like I tried too hard. I hated that she looked perfect in her make up. I couldn't have her wait too long so I just put on foundation, an incredibly thin bit of eyeliner, and some strawberry chap stick. It made my lips a bit pink but it looked natural ish.

Now, it's time to do my project with Jade.

I don't know why I was so worried. Even with boys I've liked in the past it's not like the second we're alone I rape them. So far it's been an hour and we're just doing our assignment. Just because we're both girls it's not much different than liking a guy. Still, Jade is being real business like and professional. I hope we can break the ice and it'll be more casual and fun.

"So I saw you had a copy of the Scissoring in your room."

"Yeah... I got it last year after hearing you talk about it. To be honest, I've never gotten the nerve to watch it. I mean, it's your favorite movie for a reason."

"I figured it out!" Then her tone changed and it was awfully seductive. I wanted to just melt right then her there. "Tori, will you go on a date with me?"

What?! How could she have firgured it out!? What did she read?! I've been normal right...?

I felt my cheeks get hot as I tried to answer. "But what about Beck?"

Maybe she didn't read it… I probably just blew my cover. She started laughing. "I meant for our project. We could do a sketch on the emotions that go through people's head on the first date."

Phew! "Oh great idea, Jade. Ha! That's hilarious you asking me out... ha!"

She just nodded and looked me over. "Yep. Hilarious." She went back to her notes.

We went to writing a script. We finished quickly since it only needed to be 5 minutes.

"Come on. We can just practice tomorrow. Let's just hang out now. You set up some bubbly chick flick you die for and I'll order Chinese. "

She got up and headed to make the call. I put on Netflix and started looking. I just decided to put on Some Kind of Wonderful. It was the sweetest movie and maybe Jade would think it's cool and retro. She probably wouldn't.

**Jade's POV**

After calling the restaurant and ordering some orange chicken and Chow I decided it was about time to start really working on Tori.. I wasn't really surprised she was so caught off guard when I "asked her out." I had to admit that blush was pretty cute. Not that she would be surprised, but I read quite a bit of her last diary entry. I knew that casual shudder would mess with her head. There was whole bit about her analyzing it.

I come back a bit later and sit next to her.

"I hope you don't mind, I picked Some Kind of Wonderful. "

"No, that movie is exactly what I'd expect you to pick. Then again... with me here you might want to mix things up."

"What are you talking about?" She slowed down a bit, but it still looking at the screen.

It's risky but I'm going to expose that I read the diary. "I don't know even though I can be really rough around the edges, I keep things interesting. I mean, you could just go on and on and on about my eyes right?" Those two sentences really had nothing to do with each other but I needed to make it ridiculously obvious that I read the book.

She stops and turns to me without blinking. I maintain a cocky smirk. Besides, soon I'll kiss her and she'll forget that she was ever mad. Although, it's a bit odd that she has been just looking at me, I have no idea what she's thinking about.

The next thing I know is she now has me pinned on the couch with my hands over my head. "Tori? What is this you... you seem upset."

She got really close to my face, but surprisingly she wasn't yelling. "I knew you read it. It was obvious... and now you quote the diary... So what do you want? Because I'll tell you now... I'm not mad because I've waited three years for us to be friends and I'm not going to blow this on day 1."

Ok... so it's my turn to be surprised. She's smart. And she's looking right at me. She's holding all the cards right now... I don't like her in control. "Well, fine I admit I was trying to make you mad... what are you going to do now...? Just let me go and we'll watch the movie."

As we continued to stare at each other, I carefully studied Tori's fierce gaze. One could easily mistake it for anger; I instinctively knew it was anything but. In fact, I think it was hunger. After a moment which seemed to last an eternity, I saw her brown eyes gradually begin to soften. As she moved ever so closer, I could see her long beautiful brown hair begin to mesh with mine. She reached her hand and brushed some of my hair out of my face. The first thing I noticed was how soft her hands were, especially in comparison to Beck. She leaned forward a bit and I heard how her breath kept hitching. No wait... that's my breath. God my heart feels like it's about to beat out of my chest. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I am supposed to be in control.

Then finally she leaned in and crashed her lips against mine. Her second hand fell and started caressing my sides. I melted and wrapped my arms around her neck as I kissed her back.

* * *

A/N: Well we get two chapters today just a few hours apart... I should probably wait a little bit but I feel awful for the long wait. So the question for this chapter is simple: Jade read Tori's diary... How would you have handled the situation if you were Tori?


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Tori's POV**

Just feeling her hands wrapped around me felt amazing. Her lips were full and soft just like I imagined they would be. My hands soon slid from her sides up to her breasts. I'll be honest, since I realized I wanted to at the very least hook up with Jade, I've been dying to feel her breasts. Usually, they just made me feel about how much smaller mine were, but now they just made me curious. It was a bit hard to navigate through this tight camisole that practically stuck to her body, but I managed to pull up her shirt easily without even breaking the kiss. My hand snaked up the shirt as my fingers searched for its target.

Currently I was squeezing the bra. I don't know why I forgot about that… I'm wearing one my self. I just got too carried away in the moment I guess. But I loved kissing Jade. I loved feeling our breath mix together. It felt so empowering to be in control. I sat up for a bit to look at her. Her lips were swollen from the contact. Her shut eyes slowly opened as our eyes met. When she started to sit up I got anxious.

She sat up and moved her head slowly up to my ear, carefully brushing aside my hair. As she leaned in I could feel her breathing on my ear. I waited with mountain expectation as I only assumed she would whisper something in my ear. Some dark secret or bit of love poetry meant only for me. But after a moments hesitation she simply ran her tongue around my ear and began to suckle on my earlobe.

I'd never considered an earlobe to be an erogenous zone. At least up to now. Just having Jade nibble, suck and kiss my earlobe sent a flash of heat through my body. The whole room, myself included suddenly seemed to get a lot hotter.

"Oh God." I mumbled out uncontrollably as Jade kept going.

But instead of enticing me to surrender to the pleasure, it in fact goaded me to go on the offensive. Something inside of me had been unleashed and I liked it. I wanted her and I wanted her now.

I moved my hands up to her shoulders and roughly shoved her back down on the couch, quickly getting on top of her. Just as she gasped in surprise I grabbed at her shirt and pulled it right off, exposing her blue bra. I expected black, but no matter, it was going to be on the floor in about 5 seconds anyway.

Jade's eyes seemed to open wide with my sudden assertiveness. "Woah, someone's in a hurry." Jade said with a smirk as I reached behind and undid the clasp of her bra. About a second later it went flying across the room and landed on my computer keyboard.

There they were, exposed for only me to see, Jade's breasts. God it was like Christmas. Not wanting Jade to get the upper hand. I moved in quicky and sank my teeth into her nipple of her left breast. She was mine and I wasn't going to leave any doubt about that. She briefly hissed in pain as I bit down, but moaned about an instant later as I gingerly probed her nipple with my tongue.

**Jade's POV**

Oh god, she knows what she's doing. I can't even think straight as she has managed to fit half of my boob in her mouth. She hasn't done anything to my right breast but both my nipples could cut glass. I could feel how red my cheeks were getting from arousal. Her hands slid up and down sides and as they made direct contact with my skin I felt myself get goose bumps. Beck hardly spent a minute touching my nipples Tori was practically buying a timeshare as her head now rested in my cleavage and she stared marking the inside of my left breast.

Her hands now moved down my body and began pulling down my panties and skirt. I didn't think we'd go this far so fast, but frankly this new Carnal Tori was turning me on like crazy. She pulled away and looked at me. We were back to just panting and looking in each other's eyes. I was worried she was about to chicken out. That'd frustrate me but before coming here I was already prepared to have to try again. Beck chickened out the first time… Well he came… but I didn't think to laugh at him. We were each other's firsts. That's natural for a boy. Dammit. Back to Tori. She leaned in close and whispered against my neck. "I just wanted to take in how beautiful you look right now…"

I could feel my eyes widen to the point that they should have popped out of my head. How could she say something so perfect like that? I don't like it… She's clouding my head and it's harder to think. Out of desperation my hands pulled her closer. Our lips hungrily crashed together again. As her muscle invaded my mouth I found my tongue flicking under hers just begging her to continue. All a sudden I felt an invasion. It was her finger but it wasn't inside me… it was just rubbing my clit. It was so unexpected, I let out the loudest moan I ever had. Not that I record myself, but I never even moan like this alone. Her index finger kept circling and pushing my clit. It didn't feel like much time had passed and I was already so close.

We kept kissing and she even tugged at my hair. I never even knew I liked that, but I love it. I was reeling from the pleasure that it drove me to the edge and I barely could control my hands. I rubbed her back… not for long. Soon my nails were clawing into her as I moaned loudly and started orgasming. She pulled away from me and started licking my swollen clit as my thighs twitched riding out the rest of the waves of pleasure.

"Oh… Tori!"

There I was completely naked with Tori's completely dressed body holding me. I felt so helpless. I was suddenly nervous… and vulnerable. She kissed my eyelids. I guess she sensed my new nervousness as the next words out of her mouth were, "It's ok. You don't have to… there's tons of time for that. I just am glad I made you feel good."

I looked at her… I wanted to kiss her swollen lips. I wanted to feel her tongue in my mouth again. I wanted her tongue inside me… or to just have her do whatever she wanted… But none of this was the plan! She's supposed to be mine not the other way around…. I just got carried away, but that needs to stop. I pushed her down and shook my head. "No… I'm not the type to stay in debt."

I started to strip her but after what I said I just looked at her face. She had a sweet understanding smile. Like she knew that's just what I'd say. I looked at her caramel skin and then the darker hue of her nipples… They were better than my dreams. I leaned close so that our lips almost touched but didn't kiss her until I saw her head tilt up begging me to actually kiss her. I kissed her for a second but as soon as I felt her moan in my mouth I pulled away. I wasn't going to be as generous a lover as Tori. I would make her work and beg for everything. It wasn't her fault, but she needed to be punished for making so vulnerable…

I spread her legs open and kept her left leg rested on my shoulder. Then, as I rapidly pushed back and forth on her clit I sucked on her thigh. She was biting her bottom lip and swished her head back and forth as she let out small whimpers. I couldn't help but feel it was cute. She had such a cute face… I slowed down briefly and looked at her.

"You need to make what you want a bit more clean… I want to hear more of those pretty moans."

Her eyes widened more than I thought possible. "P..Please… Don't stop…"

I continued to push her clit harder and faster. She stopped biting her lip and once her mouth opened the moans started to pour out.

"Oh! Jade! Jade! I'm so close.. don't stop! Please! I'm so close!" I should have figured the latina would be a loud lover. I speculate that she's used to touching herself at home and trained herself to keep her mouth shut so no one would hear. I must have opened the Pandora's box of Tori's latent sex noises.

I kept going and leaned forward. "Would you beg if I stopped right now?"

Tori shook her head all over the place. "I'll do whatever you want to keep you going…"

I realized then… she wasn't so much this dominant lover, just agreeable. She plays both roles so well… She fully dominates when she is the one doling out pleasure, than has no trouble submitting to her own pleasure. Impressive.

My finger continued feeling it's way about her clit until her body twitched and jerked final time as she orgasmed. "Oh Jade! Yes! Yes!" I pulled away with a subtle smirk… I felt so good having conquered her.

We both stood up and after a quick shower to clean up, and furiously made out. We even rubbed lotion on each other. Tori started dressing in new pajama pants and a blue tank top. I started redressing in the outfit I wore here.

She kissed me all the way to the door… "Are you sure you can't stay… we never finished that movie.."

"No… I told Beck we could meet up for a bit…"

She looked incredibly hurt. I didn't love it as much as I thought. I kissed her. "Hey… but we can still have fun right?"

"If that's what you want…" She smiled, though I knew she was still sad.

"I'll be here tomorrow Vega. We'll finish everything."

She just nodded and shut the door behind me…

Ok, Fine… I feel a bit bad that she misunderstood what this was, but I can't help that. I need to finish off my relationship rescue plan.

* * *

a/n: Here's an extra long chapter to hopefully beg forgiveness for the long wait. It was really hard as this was the first lesbian sex I've ever written. Though I have to thank QuittingTime for helping me get started. I hope that eventually I won't need training wheels. So just to be clear Tori is getting a bit clingy but right now she likes having at least a little of Jade than nothing at all. Jade isn't totally sure what to do yet, but she is on her way to Beck's RV.

The question of the day is more of me asking a favor Just tell me how this chapter was. I really am a bit self conscious about it.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jade's POV**

I was still feeling incredibly good after that wonderful afternoon with Tori. So what if I prefer sex with a woman to sex with my boyfriend? Sex isn't everything. And Beck is good at other things… We talk about some really deep things. And when my dad moved out for a week he was there for me…

Thankfully I was able to get over my thoughts as I arrived at Beck's house. I saw Robbie's bike there… They must still be studying. Oh well, I'm going to interrupt their little study session. I doubt beck will care. I walked in and nothing looked that weird. Though Rex didn't say some annoying sexist remark as I got further in the room. He actually sort of just looked like he was in shock… Oh well whatever.

Beck and Robbie had looked like they were talking about something important… Probably just Robbie's insecurity issues again… Whatever it was they didn't want me to hear because they shut right up as they heard the door jingle.

I could have wasted time thinking about that… but I didn't want to lose this sex high. So the next place I found myself in was Beck's lap with my mouth crashed against his. I made sure to moan into his mouth… He loved that and in no time his hands were on my ass. The next thing I heard was Robbie clumsily storm out. We briefly ended the kiss to see Robbie hurry out looking more depressed than usual…

Beck actually pulled away. "I should go check on him."

"Why? He's just depressed over yet another girl blowing him off… Now come on… I want to fix this rut we've had… You want to fix us, don't you?"

I wasn't expecting that hesitation but still he took me in his arms and kissed me.

Once again he was inside me and completely neglecting my clit… I was getting bored until I remembered what Tori did. I felt his length throb and I knew he was close… I could still feel Tori's tongue feeling my mound. I let out sharp moans as I started pinching my nipples. I could barely contain myself as my thighs twitched.

I knew that I wouldn't have been able to cum if it wasn't for Tori…. But even inside my head I refused to give her credit. I kissed Beck passionately as he came in the condom… Quite frankly though… This was the longest sex with Beck had lasted. He seemed a bit more fueled. I'm glad that we are both now giving this relationship our all.

That night we actually cuddled and watched movies. I felt comfortable in his arms. He was very strong… I ran my hands through his hair and remembered why every girl on what felt like the planet seemed to love him. That was the main reason I wanted to be with him in the first place. I sighed and fell asleep.

The next morning wasn't nearly as lovey dovey as I woke up alone with a note saying:

_Had to study with Robbie first thing…_

_Luv Ya._

I looked at my cell phone and realized I was late to see Tori. She had actually sent me a text. It was so sweet I could barf.

_Hey… I don't mind that you're late. I was just worried you might have gotten hurt. Then again Jade West can be the sort of person to keep someone waiting. Lol. Just call me before you get here. I'm at the grocery store getting some stuff. _

_Thanks for a perfect yesterday._

I chuckled a bit at the little joke she made, it was cute enough. I already knew just by reading it that it probably took her an hour to plan. She probably had a few failed trial texts. She probably did everything in her power to make sure that each word fit together perfectly.

It's not like it was this ridiculously sappy text or anything… But I knew the sweet undertones Tori Vega can't help but exude onto everything she does.

I was really late. I must have been really tired. Me and Beck didn't fall asleep until about 1am. They were playing the Scissoring on TV and I had to tell Beck all the things they cut out. He rolled his eyes but let me tell him anyway. It's sort of thing. He knows that if it comes on and he doesn't record it, I don't talk to him for a week.

By the time I was done driving back home, redressing and driving to Tori's it was noon. I called her.

"Hey Vega… I'm driving over now. I slept in late…"

"No… I shouldn't have sounded so worried over that text… we didn't really set a time… I just sort of assumed it was the same time as yesterday… I'm sorry."

Ha. I kept her waiting and she's the one to apologize. "Oh.. Well I should be there in like 5 minutes."

"Okay great. Perfect timing. I just walked through the door."

We hung up and I continued the drive with a smirk.

**Tori's POV**

I lied… I don't even know why I lied… I never went to the store… I've been home the whole time… Just while Jade was here yesterday I texted my mom, who actually went to the store to get stuff I'd like to have today…

I guess I just wanted to seem like I have a life. But why is my go to of having a life… the grocery store? I have no clue… But last night I stayed home with my rabbit, Ivor the Engine Driver and watched CSI. Jade was probably having sex with Beck…

We hooked up once and now I'm in love with her… Well maybe it's not love.. but it makes sense to feel close to someone after that? Actually, maybe it doesn't make sense. She couldn't wait to get away from me… I don't think I was bad at it… she came, but maybe she just cums at will... I'm not even making sense anymore…

She arrived and that was awkward… She had a slight smirk like she was testing what I would do… I didn't want to initiate a kiss… but I did want to kiss her, but is that too relationship-y?

"Oh… so we should probably get straight to practicing."

"Agreed."

We spent time practicing the scene. It felt nice being a first date with Jade… it made it easy to act. I was incredibly nervous.

We finished after an hour. It wasn't that long a scene and I memorized it. Jade had memorized it a while ago.

I smiled at her. "Thanks for helping me memorize it. You're really good about lines."

"It's fine just remember those tips ok."

I just nodded like an idiot. Way to contribute to the conversation Tori… Dammit! I just went to go and heat up some snacks for us.

I was waiting for the microwave when I felt hands suddenly pull me against a chest.

"Work time is over Vega…"

I smiled and turned towards her and finally kissed her. I felt almost desperate but I had been fighting the urge to kiss her since she walked in. It's amazing kissing Jade. I can feel how full her lips are… I love it.

We went upstairs to fool around. We kissed the entire time as our fingers entered each other. I couldn't think anymore. I just wanted more from her with each kiss. My mom called the house phone and left a message she and my father were on their way home from the doctor's office. At this point Jade and I were too invested to stop so we both quickly pressed our fingers in and out as fast as we could. I climaxed first and almost collapsed from the rapid fire orgasm. I managed to keep circling Jade's clit with quick pace and soon I felt her sudden heat on my hand as she came. I moaned and kissed her a final time. "That was so good… Jade… So good…"

She smirked and kissed me back. Still, I saw her look at the clock and knew that she was already planning her exodus.

* * *

A/N: I had a sudden burst of inspirtation so I am able to upload today. I'm going to be uploading a second chapter today but be warned... there's a little boy's love. So feel free to skip it. It just helps move the story along. Feel free to skip the next chapter. I'll still love you.

But please feel free to review. I love hearing from you. And so for today's question... "If you were Tori how would you feel knowing Jade only wants to keep things physical.


	8. Chapter 6 12

**A/N: Hey guys. So if you read the last chapter you saw my warning. You dared to enter anyway. Well thank you I feel beloved. The sex isn't that descriptive. I held back a lot. If you've ever read my other fanfics you might know... Though a lot of those aren't finished... but they go there as far as yaoi goes. Anywho please no flaming, but honestly a review is a review and I read them all.**

**Chapter 6 ½ (Hey Lion King did it…)**

**No One's POV**

Beck and Robbie had been editing for hours. They got Cat and Andre to star in the five minute short film for this festival completion Robbie was incredibly adamant about winning. Beck always felt the need to help Robbie, especially when he was as determined as he was for this festival.

"Wow I really can't believe it's turned out this well. Thanks for the help Beck."

"Of all the things you could have asked him for help with…"

Beck laughed. Of course that puppet always had to say something. He didn't mind though. He liked that Robbie was a bit quirky. Cat was a little too strange. Jade was too disturbing at times. Tori was ridiculously sweet. Andre was very passionate at times. But Robbie was just a bit quirky. He liked hanging out with Robbie because he sort of idolized him. Sure he had tons of fangirls, but that just got irritating. Robbie sort of provided Beck with just the right of amount of attention he needed.

Beck leaned in to the screen, casually gripping Robbie's shoulder. He pointed to the screen. "I like how everything's black and white but her hair and lipstick. I think it really emphasizes your theme."

"Really?! Thanks." His eyes glanced down to the hand on his shoulder. If he was a cartoon character he was positive his glasses would fog up.

"Of course. And then how after the kiss his lips are faintly stained. It's really great. I'm sure you'll win or at the very least place."

"I hope your right… I just… I just think my dad will be proud if I can bring home a trophy… I'm not the strongest guy…" He stuttered a bit and couldn't help but focus on the hand on his shoulder…

Now Beck was seated on a chair and faced Robbie. He gripped his shoulders… "You shouldn't be so down on yourself. You're a great guy."

"Easy for you to say…"

"No I mean it…"

"Well because you're perfect! So it doesn't matter what you say to me!" He teared and looked away…

"Really?! After last what happened that's what you think?!"

"You were just mad at Jade… and I was there…"

Beck pulled Robbie close and kissed him again… the curly haired boy was caught way off guard by the kiss and immediately dropped his dear friend Rex on the floor. Robbie's hands shook and he lifted them to wrap them around Beck's waist… but he couldn't figure out what to do with his hands. Beck broke the kiss and held the boy's cheeks. "I'm sorry I haven't broken it off yet… I swear I will…"

Robbie blushed and just nodded… he was completely helpless to the kind yet powerful gaze of Beck Oliver. Beck sat back in his chair moving Robbie to his lap and kissed him for what Robbie perceived to be an eternity. It took getting used to but soon he relaxed enough to rest his hands at Beck's sides.

"I love you Beck!"

"I love you too Robbie…"

Between the gasps, pants, and heated moans the boys soon moved to the floor of the poorly air conditioned RV. Clothes clumsily were pulled off and tongues were intertwined…

After a half hour of foreplay… time that was never taken with Jade, Robbie soon found himself slowly penetrated. He let out grunts and pants and gripped Beck's hands and a tear trickled down to his chin. He felt as though he was being ripped in half… Though Beck was gentle and went to great length to wet the entrance. It took 5 full thrusts before Robbie adapted and began to almost enjoy it.

They continued at it though Beck couldn't contain himself for very long. He leaned down to kiss Robbie's neck as he started relieving his orgasm inside the tight hole… "Ah! You're walls are tightening around me…"

"B-Beck!" The friction of Beck's stomach as it grinded against his throbbing member sent the smaller male over the edge. He hardly had any endurance and he was incredibly sensitive. All he could do was shout out his love's name as he came.

The two kissed a final time and then began to dress. Robbie blushed the entire time as Beck had already dressed and watched him. It was a bit awkward as that was the first time Beck had sex with a boy, and the first time Robbie had sex with anyone…

Beck kissed Robbie. "I'm ending it with Jade tonight… Now let me get you some Blix." He got Robbie and him some Blix and then sat down on the couch. He was about to speak when he heard Jade burst through…

Jade kissed him more passionately then she ever had before. Something driving her to new bounds… Beck was only a man… He kissed back as it was easy to fall back into what was safe. He felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach as he heard Robbie sniffle and run out holding on to Rex like a child does a teddy bear.

Still, his frustration at the situation drove him to fuck Jade better than before.

Beck was able to put up a good enough façade but really his thoughts never left Robbie… He didn't sleep at all through the night and as soon as sunrise began he wrote Jade a note and drove over to see Robbie.

Mrs. Shapiro let Beck in no questions asked. She just loved looking at him. He went to Robbies room… Robbie was awake watching cartoons…

"Spongebob's always a classic." Beck said in a sad attempt to break the ice…

"Jade probably would disagree…"

"Robbie! I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that… You know I didn't plan for her to come."

"You took my virginity and said you were going to end it…"

Rex still just sat on the edge of the bed with his mouth open in shock. Beck got on the bed and pinned Robbie down.. There was hardly a struggle. Beck knew the touching would distract Robbie. He used it to his advantage. "Please Robbie… I want to be with you… it's just not as easy to end it like I thought… I promise it'll end…"

Robbie looked away. "Promise?"

Beck moved to meet his gaze and pecked his lips. "I promise…"

* * *

A/N: And now the plot thickens... Well I couldn't think of anything better tosay. Once again. Please no flaming but please review and we can be besties!

Question for this chapter: If you were Robbie would have forgiven him this easily? And a second since this is a bonus chapter Can you sympathize with Beck right now?


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Tori's POV**

It's another day of school and as always I was up early to beat Trina to the shower. I had slept really well last night. I must have slept too well because my shower was anything but calming as that was the time my head got to work bracing me with how horrible a person I am.

I hooked up with a woman on both Saturday and Sunday. That by itself, considering how progressive people are this day and age is, isn't that big of an issue. However, there are issues.

1. I have never had sex with a woman before.

2. That woman was Jade West. The one person on this planet who hates me with a passion. Well her and that lady who owns the sushi restaurant.

3. Jade has a boyfriend. So I am the other woman!

I guess no. 1 isn't that big a deal still, considering I wasnt penetrating and I am still very much a virgin. Also I was in no way opposed to what happened. But still the other two were big moral dilemmas. We just became friends and now I like her as much more. I should have just been happy for friendship.

And then there's Beck. As I continued washing my hair I started to feel guilty. The thing is that I was only guilty about not feeling guilty. I guess somehow I rationalized that Beck would bounce back if Jade left him for me.

Well that's a bit presumptuous. I'm not saying she will leave him for me, but if she did he would survive.

Finally I got out of the shower. After drying and lotioning up I blow dried my hair and started my make up. I decided to just doll up a little. I did my usual natural foundation but I highlighted my cheekbones. Everyone compliments them so it seems good to play them up from time to time. Then I put on some taupe eye shadow and very thin eyeliner. To finish my make up I settled for a simple cherry colored lip gloss. This was enough for me.

The moving on to my clothes I figured it would be a nice day for a dress. I looked in my closet... god why did I own so much pink! Jade probably hates pink. No, I know for a fact she does. But I cant wear black... I don't do that normally and she would think I was trying to impress her. Whatever I wear she needs to like it but it needs to be clear she had nothing to do with my decision.

I settled on a dark blue/ light blue striped dress. It went down to my thighs and was tight on top, but flowy at the skirt. It seemed like a perfect choice. I put on some simple black flats. And of course there was my favorite brown suede jacket my dad bought for me.

I gave myself a last look in the mirror and I was ready for the day. I went downstairs to see if breakfast was ready. I saw my mom talking to Gary who was seated at the table. I looked around for my dad.

"Hey Gary... mom where's dad?"

"Oh sweetie he is just finishing getting ready. Come eat your breakfast."

I sat next to Gary and started eating. He had never married and I guess he really liked having a home cooked meal the way he kept going at his plate.

"Wow Holly. He better hurry down and eat this. I could eat it all up."

"You can't have my husband's breakfast." She said jokingly.

"Eh, he doesn't know what he has here."

I rolled my eyes and bit my toast. Adults and their conversation is so corny. Trina finally came down dressed for school. We just acknowledged and went to eating. She filled me in on her weekend though I only half listened. We finished my breakfast and I washed me and Trina's dishes. Then we both brushed our teeth and headed to school.

"Oh I forgot to ask! How was hell weekend with Vampira?"

"Well Jade..." I overemphasize her name. "... and I had a fine time. I think it's the start of a long friendship."

"Well, just be careful. I know how trusting you are.., I don't want it to be middle school for you again."

I appreciated her concern but I couldn't help but get defensive. "It's not going to be like middle school."

She just touched my shoulder and kept driving. The guys never saw this side of Trina, but I probably only saw it since were sisters.

She parked and I headed to my locker. Soon I heard heels clicking towards me and I could feel the smirk beside me.

"So Vega... ready for our date?"

"Of course I am."

Jade had opened her mouth to continue the banter when Beck pulled up and promptly put his arm around her. I just shut my locker and thankfully the bell rang.

"I need to get to my seat." I walked over and sighed. Andre came up and sat next to me.

So what did you and Jade cook up?."

"Nothing fancy you'll just have to wait and see.

The rest of class was pretty uneventful as other students performed their skits. Finally it was my and Jade's turn. We went through the motions of a date. We performed it as if there were clips. Then we went to the end of the date.

"I had a fun time tonight. I feel like I know you better."

Jade brushed my hair out of her face and leaned in. "And we can get to know each other more."

She held me by my cheeks. I felt my heart race as our lips slowly met for a quick soft kiss. It was silly since we were acting, but so far this was my favorite kiss with Jade. There was no ulterior motive. I wasn't just a means to orgasm or just some sudden impulse due to timing and teenage hormones. Really I just loved this date with Jade even if it was pretend because for this moment I was in a real relationship.

When we wrote in the kiss we were sure boys would lose their mind but we just got applause, though Rex did make comments. Jade glared at the puppet and Robbie held him for support.

Sikowitz was commenting on our performance, I was back in my seat next to Andre and Jade was once again in her seat next to Beck. His arm went around her.

When I had dated anyone else before I never got jealous. Except that one time when Danny was dating Cat, but that was a fluke. When I'm in a relationship I don't get jealous. I don't see a point in being jealous because I know they're mine. When Danny was dating Cat, I wasn't used to seeing MY boyfriend hanging around me, but he was no longer MY boyfriend.

Now I'm Jealous again. I'm jealous even though I have no right to be. Jade was never mine, and she made it very clear that our little hook up wasn't enough to make her leave Beck. We haven't talked much about it anyway… I don't even know if that's going to ever happen again.

Then I went to other classes. Of course right before Lunch was Dance. This week were were just doing Hip Hop. We were going over a simple enough routine that it would only take today to learn. I was in the back row next to Cat. Then on the other side of me was Jade. And of course Jade was between me and Beck. We were going through the routine normally. Not much of a glitch when all of a sudden Jade fell. I immediately got down to my knees to see if she was alright. Beck lagged a second but then got on his knees and kissed her forehead.

He looked at me with that same sexy look he naturally has. "I got it from here Tori. Thanks."

Jade half smiled at me and then looked at Beck. Of course that makes sense. That's what she's supposed to do she is HIS girlfriend after all. But that's not what happened in my head when I went on thinking about it the rest of the period.

* * *

**TORI VEGA's IN MIND THEATRE of HOW IT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED:**

**No One's POV**

Tori got down on her knees to check if Jade was alright.

"Jade are you ok?"

Jade's eyes widened as she placed a hand on Tori's cheek. They're eyes locked and Jade spoke as though she was almost in a daze. "I am now that you're here."

Beck got on his knees and abruptly took Jade's hands so she faced him. "I got it from here Tori."

Jade yanked her hands away from him and went to Tori.

"Tori was there for me when you weren't. I couldn't have broken my legs in the time it took you to get here. I could have Diiiiied! Tori!"

The two girls were now standing and facing each other. The rest of the dance class was now watching them.

Jade held's Tori's hands. "Tori… will you be my girlfriend? You're the best person in the whole wide world I should have known right from the start."

Tori ran a hand through her extra luscious brown hair in a cool, confident sort of way. "You don't even have to ask."

The two girls start almost ferociously making out to the point that Tori now has her pinned against the wall.

The class is still watching and Cat begins a slow clap that everyone, even Beck and the teacher, join in.

**END OF TORI's IN MIND THEATRE**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

Ok… so maybe it wouldn't happen like that in a million years because Jade isn't a damsel from some old cartoon tied to train tracks… but that was the general gist of what should have happened.

Luckily I kept doing the dance routine and after class I went to shower.

I must have gotten way too dazed because I was jolted out of my daydream by Cat's hand waving in my face.

"Earth to Toriiiiiii…."

I snapped out of it. "Oh hey Cat. Did I space out?"

"You were just standing in the shower with a glossy look in your eyes. Sometimes my brother gets a glossy look in his eyes and we don't see him for days. Then when he comes back my mom has to wash his clothes three times."

That mildly horrifying story put all daydreams to a hold. I cleaned off quickly and wrapped my self in a towel. I hugged Cat because that story… as happy as she always is… deserved a hug.

Then we got back to redressing. Cat didn't wait for me because she had to do something with Andre. It was probably for that film they're doing with Beck. But now it was just me and Jade as I put my matching flesh colored bra and panties on. Jade smiled and lightly slid her finger down my bra strap. She lightly kissed me.

"I thought about you last night."

I was trying to stay cool, but I lit up at that… Jade was with Beck but thinking about me… that had to be a sign. Well whatever it meant that she was thinking about me, I took the chance and kissed her passionately. She kissed back but then broke the kiss to finish dressing. I got to dressing too.

"We don't want to keep the guys waiting for lunch, do we Vega?"

I shook my head. "No of course not."

After that we went to lunch and everything was fine. I was even sort of used to Beck's hand that must have been glued to Jade's since since it never blushed… Occasionally Jade would look at me and smirk and I felt my cheeks get hot each time.

Beck kissed Jade's cheek and then spoke to the group. "Hey tomorrow night would you guys like to come over to Jade's? My ever sweet girlfriend" Jade smirked and rolled her eyes. "Has said its cool to screen Robbie's short film there."

Cat hugged Andre. "I can't wait to see us as the stars!"

Andre laughed and patted her head slowly pushing her to the bench. "Don't start what you can't finish…"

They continued talking but I was to distracted by Jade and Beck making out right there… Any progress I had made was shattered.

"Get a room!"

Now everyone at the table was looking at me surprised and in shock… I had no idea how to explain.

* * *

A/N: So now Tori is going through a wide range of emotions. And what was Trina talking about? Well I was thinking that could be the perfect question for this chapter. In the car Trina briefly referred to something that happened in Middle School to Tori. I have a vague idea so far, but please put in your guesses and maybe I could use in future chapters.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I blushed and grabbed my bag. "I'm sorry… I just am having an off day. I have to go…"

Andre got up to follow after me but I stopped him. I didn't want to trouble him with the details of this random outburst.

I went to the bathroom. I actually did have to pee because I took a huge drink of water everytime I felt jealous… I saw it in a movie. Yet again Hollywood lied. I got out and after washing my hands I decided to touch up my makeup. I had my eyes half shut while I touched up my eyeliner. Once they were fully opened and I regained Peripheral vision I saw Jade next to me.

"Ah!" I took a breath and looked at her.

"Did I startle you?"

"Yeah… Kinda…" I finally regained my posture and put my eyeliner in my bag. I saw her smirk at my bag… "What's so funny?"

"Nothing… come… We need to talk." She grabbed my hand and led me out. Soon we were back in the Janitor's closet.

"Why are we in here Jade?"

"Because you're jealous…"

I looked away like there was some where to escape… there wasn't really… "I'm not jealous… " That was a sad attempt at a lie. "I just felt its rude to suck face in public."

She leaned in and kissed me softly… "Would you have minded if I was kissing you?"

I just blushed and kissed back half heartedly. Finally I moved my head… "It's not fair to me…"

No One's POV

Jade just backed off. She frowned. "I'm sorry. You're right… we should have stopped sooner. "

After a moment's pause where she took time to study Tori's expression she spoke again. "Or maybe we shouldn't have started at all."

Tori's jaw dropped slightly. "Are you saying you don't like…" A surprised Tori started to say.

Jade who had stepped back again stepped forward until she was only an inch from Tori's face. In a strange combination, her eyes had a look of seduction yet, there was a hint of menace to her voice.

"I want to be with you Tori, but I can't if you act like a 5 year old. We are doing adult things here and I need you to act like one."

Tori seemed paralyzed for a moment, "How do you want me to act?"

"Like a lover and not a jealous fool" When Jade said that the hint of menace seemed to grow a lot more.

"I'm sorry Jade?" Tori's voice squeeked.

Jade dropped her voice to a more seductive one. "I know you are honey, but we need some ground rules so no one get's hurt. It's the only way we can continue as lovers. You want to keep being my lover don't you?"

Tori her eyes wide open, nodded. Jade was confident from the look of want in Tori's eyes that she had Tori just about under control.

Jade caressed the lower side of Tori's right Jaw with the back of her fingers. "Very good. The Goth purred.

There was a moment of silence which was broken By Jade.

"OK, Vega. We need some ground rules. Can you live with that?"

"Yes"

Jade smiled. "Very good. Now first you need to keep your jealousy in check." Jade's voice hardened slightly. "No more shit like we had today. Even if you can't keep your jealousy in check, then act like you can. You can act can you?"

Tori nodded"OK"

"I'm going to be with Beck, that's a fact you'll have to accept. You'll have to accept that fact that our time together will be limited. If I have to leave, then I have to leave. Do you understand?"

Again Tori nodded.

"Most important, if you blab about our little agreement, than it's over. You never will touch me again. Not to mention I'll be royally pissed at you and you don't want that."

Jade then slid her arms around Tori's back pulling the Latina close to her. "In exchange I will be with you and in those times I will be yours, all your's."

Tori gave a pleased smile but pensively asked. "The future?"

Jade sobered up for second. "The future is the future, Let's worry about today. Let that be another rule. Let's just worry about today. Are you ok with that all?"

Tori gave Jade a quick kiss.

"Good, just remember This will always be our little secret."

For a second Tori just looked at Jade. "I like secrets." Tori said as Jade ran her hands through the Latina's brown hair.

Jade smirked and pulled Tori real close so their lips touched. "Follow these words and you'll get rewards."

Jade finally allowed their lips to touch as she kissed Tori passionately. Tori immediately gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the goth.

It wasn't long before pink muscles intertwined and swirled about each other. Faint moans and whimpers escaped the girls lips. Tori pulled away for a second to let their eyes lock then she let her eyes shut again and resumed the kiss.

This moment of bliss didn't last long as soon there was a banging on the door.

"Toooooori! You in there? I neeeeed you!"

Tori and Jade looked back at the door knowing the little red head was waiting outside.

Jade looked at Tori. "Leave it to me. I know how to handle this."

Tori agreed.

Jade continued hugging Tori and opened the door. "There you go. Rib cage is still in place."

The latina gave a look of confusion but at the goth's raised brow to go along with it, she did.

"Yup Jade. You're a lifesaver. Sometimes I just get afraid my bones are going to fall out."

Cat decided to join the conversation. "My brother has thatfear but I think thats understandable since my mom said his head isnt screwed on right. But we dont have time for that... coooome onn Toooori!" And with that she dragged Tori away so they could discuss something. Tori looked back and smiled at Jade though all she recieved was a smirk. Still it made her heart leap.

Jade's POV

Alright. Crisis averted. Now I have my cake and can eat it too. Though I hate that expression. Of course I will eat it. That's the whole purpose of cake. If you saw someone just sitting in a corner holding a cake... you'd think they were insane. Eventually I will have to make a better expression, but I dont have time for that now. I'll save it for my next math class...

Anyway the rest of the day was pretty boring and dull. And that went for the night too. The next day at school Tori was well behaved and we made out in the locker room after dance. At lunch I saw she was jealous but she just talked to Andre. It's sort of hot and I like the attention. Beck never gets jealous because no other guys at this school can handle me, and then I'm crazy because every girl at this school would kill to have one night with him. So all in all it was nice to be on the recieving end.

Then another day of school ended. I went home and did homework. Halfway through my English assignment Beck and Robbie came to set up the projector and stuff for tonight. I told them if they made a sound I would kill them. I didnt hear much out of them as I was upstairs though I heard Robbie drop stuff and Beck talk him off the ledge. I should have gotten mad but it just amused me.

I finished my homework for the day at about 5. I ordered a pizza from Numero Uno. I loved those stewed tomatoes. They were so full and juicy. I absolutely loved them. Although, Beck always whined because he wanted sundried tomatoes. I never cared and ordered the type I liked. Even if in his defense he was the one who usually paid for it. I ordered two just cheese, pepperoni, stewed tomatoes, so everyone would be in agreement. I set out chips and popcorn as well as an assortment of Blix. I was even nice enough to set out an assortment of candy for Cat. Even if I would end up regretting it later, I always liked to be a good host. Although I still treated my gusts in the least welcoming manner possible,

The movie was ready to go and now it was just a manner of time before the guests showed up. The first was Andre. He sat down and the boys got straight to talking. I just sat on my lap and glared at everyone as always. So far, I was enjoying myself.

Then Cat and Tori came finally. Cat knocked I knew because it was incessant until I opened the door. Tori just looked mortified... "What's eating Gilbert Grape?" I asked Cat who giggled because I made her watch the movie after the first time she didn't get the reference.

Cat went on to explain. "Trina didn't want to come so-"

"She wasn't invited!"

Cat squeaked at my outburst. "Yeah so she didn't want to drop us off... my mom was busy... so... so..."

"Her brother drove us! He's scarier than you Jade."

I went wide eyed at the outburst and chuckled a bit. It was sort of cute. "Well as much as I would have liked to see you scared Tori... its over now so make yourself at home."

She nodded. "Thanks."

Then Cat sat by Andre and Robbie and started chatting about the film. That was interrupted when Tori sat in Andre's lap. "I now understand every story about him."

Andre rubbed her head and put some popcorn in her mouth. "I know baby, just chew your popcorn and forget."

Cat sighed and started shoving popcorn in Rex's mouth. I thought that was funny. She always had to fit in.

Tori chewed her popcorn and calmed down. The pizza finally showed up. I paid and slammed the door in his face before he requested a tip. I waited too long for him to deserve one.

Everyone liked the pizza, even Beck.

"Did you order the pizza Jade?"

"Yeah, what's it to you Vega?"

"I love these tomatoes. Since I was little like... I live for them."

"Glad you approve Vega."

She just laughed and went back to taking incredibly dainty bites. She was always classy and a true lady in everything she did. I was really happy we both liked the stewed tomatoes.

Then we got to watching the movie. I kissed Beck for a little bit and then the rest of the film made no sense. I guess I'll never know what I missed in those crucial first minutes.

After the screening we all talked a bit more and then everyone left. Andre took Cat and Tori home. I knew Tori wanted to spend time with me... but the best I could do was sneak a quick squeeze of her hand when the lights first went out. It's better the less time we spend anyway, I don't want her too broken up once I get bored of her.

I eventually got Robbie out of my house. He apparently made a big deal that he needed Beck for some thing... I didn't care and said Beck would come over later.

Of course we were two teenagers home alone... it's pretty obvious what we did. Once again I came thanks to Tori.

He left about 8 to go see Robbie and all in all I was ready for the next day of school.

No One's POV

Beck arrived at Robbie's around 10, finding the curly haired boy a little anxious.

"What's wrong?" Asked beck.

"Have you broken it off with jade yet?"

Beck scrunched his face. "I told you to be patient, getting myself out of this relationship will take time. I handle this wrong your skull will wind up I'm jades collection along with mine. "

Robbie's eyebrow shot up as the youth suddenly looked a bit nervous., "collection?"

Beck gave Robbie a quick kiss, " look, I'm doing this for both of us. You just don't dump jade. I just managed to escape her clutches and came right to you. I was looking to spend a nice few hours with you or do you want me to leave?". Beck said as he moved to the door.

Robbie quickly grabbed becks wrist. "Please don't"

Beck grinned and wrapped his arms around robbie. "Now your thinking."

* * *

A/N Getting love connection-y! They are bonding over stewed tomatoes. So cute. Review

Today's Question: What happened on the carride with Cats brother?


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Two Months Later

Jade's POV

Since I first start up with Tori I have things with Beck are better than ever. He makes me cum now and I think now that he feels like more of a man it's paying off. Sure I am thinking of someone else, but the physical isn't important. The intimacy is what matters. He holds me after he is done and I don't cuddle with Tori. Not that she doesn't try.

This morning, Beck told me he is going to be in Canada with his parents for a week. Naturally Tori was the first call I made. It was sort of weird to me that her parents were never home on Saturday mornings, but why punch a gift horse in the mouth?

I straightened out my blue and black dress, made sure my cleavage was in tact and briefly tossed my hair. Then I fimly planted two solid knocks on the door.

Trina opened the door. This usually didn't happen.

"What do you want Wednesday?"

"Oh thats a new one? I might appreciate an Addams family reference more if I was sporting pig tails. Where's Vega... we have homework."

"Whatever you want to call it she's picking stuff up for me. I guess its your turn to wait."

"I called her and said I was coming."

"Yes, but you never give her a time. Most days she is just sitting here staring at the tv for hours waiting for you to come. And now I'm glad to have you alone... stop fucking my sister!"

"She told you...?" What did she break a rule... I guess its time to cut the cord sooner than I thought.

"No. She didnt tell me, you might as well have when I saw you sneak out of here in the middle of night... that and the hickey on the back of her neck.. I know my sister despite how much cover up she piled on. Oh... and her sudden desire to talk about you any chance she gets..."

I couldn't help but smirk... it was flattering to hear how taken she was with me. She never really talked about anyone she liked before we started this... am I her first love? Now I feel bad..

"Whatever so you know... are you going to tell Beck?"

"No... that'd kill Tori... so just end it with her... I don't want her to get hurt."

"She is a big girl and she knows what this... I'm not going to hear anymore of this so if you're not going to tell Beck... I'm going home. "

I was so pissed off, what the hell does she know? I went to my car when I saw Tori walk up with a pink and black store bag. She practically ran to me.

"Wait! I'm sorry I kept you waiting but I'm here now. I was getting Trina's special face cream."

I was going to tell her right then and there that I didnt want to do this anymore... but her hands grabbed mine and I looked into those pretty brown eyes... she was looking only at me... I was mesmerized and rather than end it... I kissed her and pressed her against the hood of my car. Her arms wrapped around me as my hands reached down to her ass.

She moaned as she reluctantly broke the kiss. "Wait... I feel guilty about Beck... don't you?"

I realized how aroused I was after only a few seconds with Tori... even with thinking about her.. it still takes Beck a good 15 minutes of foreplay... I wasn't ready to try sex with Beck without Tori yet. I needed the training wheels a bit longer.

"Baby..." The first time I called her anything besides "Tori" or "Vega". "I have been feeling guilty... but I know its selfish... but I am not ready to give you up yet.. I don't know if I'll ever be... would you hate me... if I asked you to be patient?"

She shook her head. "I could never hate you Jade."

I smiled and we kissed a while more. Then she led me inside. She gave Trina her cream.

"We are going to do homework." I looked away... she was terribly peppy for someone about to study.

"Thanks for the cream..." she glared at me and I just rolled my eyes.

Soon I found myself following her up the stairs. My eyes trailed down her long hair... I loved how it curled at the bottom. I loved running my hainds through it. Then on a less romantic note I just loved how these blue yoga pants made her butt look especially tight and cute.

We kissed for an extra long time as her clothes came off. Then she undressed me and went to attacking my breasts. Two nights ago she went for my neck. She was close to marking me so I had to mark her first. Her skins darker... hickeys on me would be ten times harder to cover up.

As she continued sucking on my nipple, and as her tongue kept swirling around it, her finger slid down giving her time to squeeze my outer thigh. Moans came out of me as I felt myself getting more and more moist by the second.

I couldnt take it. She rubbed her knuckles against my inner thigh so close to the outside of my labia. It pressed and pressed so that I felt it against my clit though no direct contact was made. I wanted more... I ached for her tongue.

"Please... lick me..."

She licked the side of my neck. I could feel her smile. "Is that what you wanted?"

"You know that's not it."

She got down. She stuck her head between my thighs and took a deep breath. My thighs twitched knowing I was about to get what I wanted. Although it was just another tease and she licked my inner thigh. She looked up at me with the biggest grin .

"Did I get it right that time?"

"Get that smug smile off your face and give me what I want."

"Now that is no way to ask..."

I could feel how hot my cheeks were. She was really doing this... she was going to make me beg.

"Please... please give me what I want."

She leaned sown and quickly kissed me. "See was that so hard?"

She smirked and got down stick her head between my thighs. My legs wrapped arou d her as I squirmed. I could feel her tongue as it kept scaping against my insides. I wanted her so bad.

Time eluded as I felt tension building up ti the pit of my stomach. It kept building and building. I let out louder moans until finally I couldn't hold back any longer and moaned a final few times as I released my orgasm and waves flowed through my body as my legs hold on Tori tightened.

She came up and kissed me. I pushed her down I her back with a smirk.

"I'm going to have to teach you a lesson for making me beg."

She smiled and pulled me back to her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this was short filler, but it is important. To Apologize I'll give you a hint about tge next chapter. It takes place in Jade'S car. Also I Forgot to thank Quitting Time who helped me a lot with writing the last chapter. ThThey help me with every chapter but a lot with that one.

So this week's question is: Trina was trying to protect Tori alalthough to no avail... what would you do as Tori's sister?


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Jade's POV**

With each inch the wheel sped forward I further regret this decision. Tori is happily humming to this horrible pop. I don't totally mind Lady Gaga, as in I dont have her on my "list", but if I heard Applause one more **ing time I'm leaping out of this car. This is the second time its been on this station and its only a 30 minute drive.

Still, somehow I allowed myself to be fooled into this.

**One Hour Ago**

"Please! Please! Pleeease! Tori you have to help! I will never like anyone as much. You have to help me. Puhlease!"

As soon as I hears those pleas escape the redheaded girl's lips, I knew that Tori was going to meddle. It is Tori Vega. She always has to make people happy in ridiculous ways. Beck is in Canada so I will by no means get involved. But then again, I did just let Tori pleasure me last night. She let me sleep after... she might want to cash in on that.

Tori didn't waste time making a plan. "We will all go out for a drive to the movies. But I'll get sick in the middle and you and Andre will be alone." She turned to me. "But I'll need a ride if I don't want Andre to have to drive me home..."

I smirked and got up. "Not happening Vega. Nice try."

The janitor got new trash bins, and I got a new pair of industrial scissors. I headed out to hear the pitter-patter of a girl following me. I knew who it was before I turned around.

"What do you want Vega?"

"I want you to come with me tonight... it's not a date, just helping our friends."

"Really? What if Andre doesn't like her?"

"Well thats not going to happen. And this movie will just test their chemistry, so would you please help?"

I wanted to just say, I'll be at your place tonight and then just leave. This is the sort of favor you ask a close friend or a boyfriend. She shouldn't ask me... I am not nor will I ever be her girlfriend. But as she did that infamous puppy dog pout, I found my resolve wavering. Just the way that her bottom lip quivered in a perfect rhythm was almost hypnotic. Then there were those big brown eyes just peering into mine that only added to the trance.

"Fine..." The words just reluctantly fell out of my mouth.

**Back to the Present**

Right that's how I gpt trapped in this whole mess.

We got to the theatre and Andre was already waiting. He was really gentlemanly, I assume because he takes so much care of his grandmother. He bought us our tickets and didn't ask for us to pay him back. Tori and I I isted to pay him back. He let us after we asked three times and I glared.

"Thanks for getting my ticket Andre."

"It's no problem, Little Red. I don't mind."

Cat just did that weird laugh thing and we headed to the theatre. The movie was decent enough: Guy is in love with Girl. Girl gets killed. Guy goes on killing rampage to find her killer. I live for this mind numbingly gratifying gore.

I might have enjoyed the movie more however, had Tori not been poking me every 10 seconds.

She would whisper: "Look he yawned... he is so going to put his arm around her." Or she would say. "Nothing has happened yet but look at how cute they are!"

Of course this went on for quite some time and I couldn't abide by it any longer. The next time she leaned into whisper something I gave her something I knew she'd want more than to see Cat and Andre ride off in the sunset. I grabbed her cheek and planted a big kiss on her. As I expected she just stared at me. This was our first kiss in public.

The light from the creen illuminated half of her face as she leaned into kiss me again. I put a finger to her lips.

"Now, now. You're sick remember?"

She pouted but I just gave her the keys to my car and she headed out to wait for me.

I reached over to tap Andre's shoulder. "Tori said she is sick. I'm going to take her home, but can you drive her home?"

He nodded and with the light from the screen I saw his concern. "Yeah it's no problem. Tell her I'll call her later to make sure she is okay."

Andre truly should have been Tori's big brother, I really prefer him over Trina, and he clearly was oblivious to the fact that we just kissed. All that, and he fears me.

After that was settled and despite whispering I received many shushes, I headed out to my car. I didn't really look inside because I knew she would be in there. I also neglected to notice that my seat was pushed all the way back. Yet, the most important thing I didn't notice was the topless Tori beside me. As soon as I was seated she was in my lap and kissing me wildly.

Granted, whenever we kissed it was passionate, but it never felt like this. I hardly understood what was driving her on. It couldn't be because we kissed in public. Either way though, I wasn't going to make her stop. I moaned and pulled her hair so I could suck on her neck. I had no control and went about marking her flesh. I wanted to do much more but I decided to take her home and do it right. I let her wear my jacket to stay covered. She was catching her breath and wringing her top in her hands. So eager.

We reached my house and my parents were asleep. As always, they weren't worried. I am not the typical well off girl that wishes her parents got along. My family gets along in that we prefer solitude. They were basically told to get married, they had me, and I became... creative.

Enough about that. We got to my bedroom and immediately the clothes began to hit the floor. I pushed her down on my bed and pinned her arms down. I kissed her lips and released one wrist.

With my now available fingers they were forced deep inside her as my thumb circled her **.

"Oh yes Jade! Yes!"

No matter what she had to be loud. She was always so distracted. Once my mom walked in. She saw Tori losing her goddamn mind, her reaction was just to scoff, roll her eyes, and leave.

"Yes! Yes!"

It took time but soon as I thrusted my fingers and latched on to her breast she came.

She then pressed me down and kissed me repeatedly from my jawline to my lips, and again. She didn't push her fingers inside. She just rubbed my thighs like she knew I loved. Then she got lower and pressed her muscle against me. I loved it so much. It made my eyes roll back as I felt so many sensations at once. I kept my eyes shut tight, so that I only felt her tongue and her hands. It seemed to be all over. My hand made it's waiy thrpugh her hair and I shuddered at how soft it felt. Like luscious silk... like cashmere. I loved every second.

I lost all track of time until I orgasmed.

"Tori!"

I could hardly enjoy my climax however- well that's incorrect. I reveled in the **. I felt like a pig a fresh batch of mud after a storm. I loved it. She was so carnal...

Still, there was the lingering concern that I called out her name... apparently tonight was a night of firsts.

We kissed a final time, though I stayed silent. She wrapped her arms around me and nuzzled my neck. "Sweet dreams, Jade."

"Night, Tori."

The next morning Tori was sitting up and toying with the ends of her hair...

"What's wrong Vega."

"It's my parents... they have been going to counseling for a while... and I just... my dad's partner is always around... I just don't know. Trina says I shouldn't worry... but I can't help I-"

I put an end to that and kissed her. I wanted to know what was wrong, but I thought she meant a B in history. She could just tell Andre that stuff... I pulled her and deepened the kiss.

""Here baby... let me put your mind at ease..."

* * *

A/N: Hey you guys. I am so sorry there has been such a long wait for this chapter. First there was just writer's block but then I just started a new job. I'm just getting the hang of my new schedule. But I expect to after days free. So Hopefully eventually I can get a new chapter out every other day. But as a thank you for being patient I will upload a second chapter.

So things got nice. Will Andrea and Cat get together? Maybe. But more importantly... Tori tried to confide in Jade and she just wanted to get physical. You're question for this chapter is: How will Tori react to this?

Please Review and Thank you for reading.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**Jade's POV**

Just over two weeks have passed since the little double date and Tori's attempts to put Cat and Andre together. We found out the next day that, though they both enjoyed themselves, nothing really happened. Cat remarked, he seemed slightly distracted. I found out a week later he had a date with another girl the night before and it had gone well. So Andre was probably thinking about the other girl.

So much for Tori's little plan. I never thought it would work anyway.

Things are going well, I'm enjoying my little sessions with Vega and things between Beck and I seem to be improving. Some new energy has been injected into things between us. Soon I may not need Tori's help to get things spiced up.

Right now Tori's lying in my arms. She's looking out the window and absent mindedly running her hands across my arm.

She was a bit rougher today, aggressive and almost angry during sex. I liked it, but something seemed off about all of it.

"When do you have to leave?" Tori said, breaking the silence.

I looked at the alarm clock next to Tori's bed. "It's just after 3, I'm meeting Beck at 7 o'clock down at the Santa Monica Pier for dinner and a night out. He wants a nice romantic evening out."

Tori abruptly extracted herself from my arms and got out of the bed. She looked agitated. Now that I think about it she's seemed a bit more agitated recently.

Tori huffed. "A night out with the person you want to be with. I'll have to try it someday." Tori said as she reached for her silk robe that was draped across a chair.

I could detect the sarcasm in her voice. It was as if she said something out loud that she intended to keep to herself.

Tori then turned to me. "Never mind, I'm sorry. Forget I said it. That was out of line." Now she looked embarrassed and a bit sad.

I suddenly realized what was going on. Tori wanted more; she was getting frustrated by not being able to be with me in public. She wants more. The thing is that I need to keep her around for at least a while longer. Things with me and Beck are getting better but, there still is something missing. But if I don't play things right with Vega, she'll only ruin what we have and thus ruin my plan to make things perfect with Beck.

I need to make her happy and no amount of sex would to that.

Thinking quickly I immediately took her hand and pulled her onto the bed so she was sitting next to me. Then I put on my most tender look and ran my hands through her hair. She likes that.

"Maybe, someday you and I can walk together on the beach, hand in hand, like you've always wanted to. Who knows what will happen in the future."

That should placate her for a while, at least until I was done with her. It's mean and I will miss our time together but this is all about me getting Beck and I out of that slump. Besides I don't want to give up my ticket to ride the Vega train just yet.

Tori looked into my eye's for a moment, I pulled her into a passionate kiss a second later. Best to not let her think it over too much. Tori responded by deepening the kiss. I then reached down and pulled her robe apart to reveal beautiful naked form.

As we fell together, the tension seemed to slip from her body. Her kisses and caresses of my body seemed much more heartfelt. I had placted her nicely and will get some decent sex to boot.

All is well.

**No One's POV**

As Jade was getting dressed, she kept wondering if she should drop the bomb today or wait. Judging by the way Tori made her feel, she was inclined to keep Tori around for a few more sessions before cutting the Latina loose.

Of course Jade was prepared for that eventuality. She had a speech prepared and had even practiced it. There would be tears of course and she would try to let the Latina down without too much trouble.

She turned to see Tori who had just slipped on her shirt and was sitting on the bed, gazing out the window with a odd faraway look.

"Jade?" Tori said without looking away from the window.

"Yeah Tori, what you need?" Jade said as she slipped her bra on.

There was a moment's pause, in which Tori stood up and turned around.

"Jade, I'm sorry but we can't do this anymore." Tori said, in plain even tones.

Jade heard what Tori said, but it really didn't connect. "Huh?" Jade replied, as she pulled her top over her head.

Tori scratched the back of her neck as she looked down, then back to Jade. "This. This arrangement between us. Us being together like this. It can't continue. Today is the last time."

Jade couldn't believe what she had just heard. In fact her ego, refused to believe what she had just heard.

"You want to call this off?" Jade said, as the smirk on her face, slowly melted away.

Tori sighed and gave Jade a sympathetic look. "It's not like I haven't enjoyed our time together, but this isn't working for me. You have Beck and frankly I have no right to be angry or jealous about it. But, I want a girlfriend and this isn't getting me what I want. If you want a more specific reason, I don't want to be the other woman anymore."

Jade's mind went blank as her shoulders slowly drooped and a shocked expression came to her face.

Tori stepped forward and gestured with gestured with her hands. "Look, no offense Jade. But I think we're both wasting our time here. You'd be happier with just Beck and I'd be happier with someone else."

Jade was utterly shocked. Not only because Tori had just dumped her, it was due the fact that she did it as if she were merely canceling a date to play tennis. Jade was certain that Tori was hooked, but none of that was evident in the casual demeanor that Tori was showing. "If you say so…." Jade said haltingly.

Tori walked over and grabbed her purse off of Jade's dresser. "Look I don't want to drag this out or make a scene. We both had a good time but, it's over. I have to get going home. No hard feelings Jade."

All Jade could do at this point is nod.

Tori then patted Jade on the shoulder and with a causal but friendly lilt to her voice, said "I'll see you round."

A moment later, Tori walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Jade's ego was totally crushed. She knew it was going to end, but it was going to be on her terms. But Vega just turned around and dumped her; as if it were nothing.

All Jade could do was sit on the bed and try and figure out just what had just happened. Because Jade had no idea what had just rolled over her.

Tori on the other hand, casually walked out of Jade's house and jumped in her car. She started the car, adjusted the mirrors and pulled out of the driveway.

Tori drove about 4 miles of the way home, when she suddenly pulled over to the curb and put her car in park. The casual ambivalent look on her face quickly vanished, as she put her face in her hands and began to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

A/N: Could this be the end for Jade and Tori! Of course not! This story is no where near complete. By the way I thank Quitting Time entirely for this chapter. I am so truly grateful.

Now for the question: What specifically do you think led up to the break up.

Thank you and Please Review.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Tori's POV**

I have been sulking for awhile. The last three days essentially have been a blur. Today me and Cat had a science project. It was mostly just work with the occasional story about her brother. I feigned a slight smile but for themost part I didnt really hide how I felt.

When we finished the project I typed up theessay. Only 5 paragraphs were necessary but I managed to type 7. At least my sulkiness helps me focus more on schoolwork.

"Do you want something to drink Cat?"

"No I just want you to smile. Sometimes my brother just smiles for three days but then my mom gets worried and calls his doctor."

"That's sweet I think... but I don't know. I think I want to just sleep."

"Tori... you always are happy and upbeat. You have to stay that way or we will never have wacky adventures. I will make you smile!"

I watched her look around the room until she found three plastic Coke bottles. She started juggling and singing out the Carnival theme. I let out a soft smile, amd watched.

"There's a smile."

She sat next to me and held my shoulder.

"I broke the ice now explain the frowny faces."

I promised Jade it would stay our secret... but shelied when she said during our time together she was mine. Partly because it was too painful to suffer through alone and partly because Cat wanted to know... I decided to share.

"Cat, up to 3 days ago, I've been sleeping with Jade."

I should have expected what happened next, but my brain was scrambled too much.

"HA HA HA." Cat said as she roared with laughter.

But after moment of me starring at her with an all too sober look, she quickly realized I wasn't joking.

The expression on her face went from one of jovial laughter to one of utter surprise. "You and Jade?"

It was then i sadly nodded and told her that Jade and I had been sleeping each other for a few weeks. I told her how it started and the rules that Jade established. How it went on for several weeks. I also told her that i ended it all after we had sex 3 days ago.

"Cat, when it started, I honestly believed that Jade would eventually pick me over Beck. But that day in the broom closet where she laid down the rules. She said something that struck a chord with me."

"This will always be our little secret."

"Why that?" asked Cat with a curious look.

I got up and began to pace back and forth. "There was this girl, her name is Sara, that i knew in middle school. We were friends and I would have done anything for her. One afternoon at her place, I told her I liked her. She said she liked me back. We kissed and I touched her chest, she touched mine. It was a wonderful feeling. The next day she said I touched her without her permission and called me a dyke. I got teased mercilessly after that. But what Jade said, reminded me all too much of what Sara once said. "

"What did sara say?"

"We will always have this little secret. That's what she said to me, the day we kissed. Jade said almost the exact same thing."

"It was then I had the very first doubt about Jade, about her motives. It was an odd sense of déjà vu that momentarily got to me. I pushed aside those doubts a few moments later as she ran her hands through my hair. But the doubt didn't go away. Like a seed it grew and grew."

I closed my eyes to collect my thoughts, then started to speak again. "I kept seeing her. That doubt grew until I was certain of one single thing. Jade was using me. I have eyes, I can see. She had been looking bored and things between her and beck had looked strained."

Cat nodded. "I can't say I didn't notice that too."

"She was using me to spice things up, alleviate her boredom. She didn't love me. "That was the hardest part, the moment I realized she didn't and I doubt she ever could."

A sad look came to Cat's face. "You feel in love with her didn't you?"

Tori nodded sadly. "Yes I loved her and those sessions where she was mine were heavenly. It was more than worth the pain, I had to endure. Knowing it was all a fraud and her heart belonged to someone else. Though I liked, it I eventually became restless and it became harder to disguise my knowledge that this was all bullshit. Then Jade had the gall to look in my eyes and say."

"Maybe, someday you and I can walk together on the beach, hand in hand, like you've always wanted to. Who knows what will happen in the future."

Cat stood up looking a bit annoyed. "She actually said that to you. Even I can see that's a line."

I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. "Of course it was a line. A hint that she would be my girlfriend, she only said it to pacify me. She lied to me and I knew it. But I loved her so much I let her get away with it. I decided let it continue, even though the pain got worse, I was going to keep going. But though I had decided to do so, I knew for the sake of my own sanity and my heart, this would have to eventually end. She told me that and we had sex."

Cat scratched her head in confusion. "Wait a second, but you broke up with her right after sex. I thought you were going to let it go on for a bit?"

I let out a deep sigh. "Like I said, I had initially planned to let it continue on for a while. After all, Jade, thought I had bought her little story. I did it so I could have her for a short while longer. But half way through sex. I'll call it sex, because making love isn't the correct term. Love on Jade's part had nothing to do with it. But at the climax, that moment where the orgasm charged through me, I looked into Jade's eyes. I didn't see love, desire or longing. I saw amusement, she was amused. It was the same look she had once at Nozu when she saw a waiter drop a whole tray of food on the floor. She laughed at the waiter with an amused look. I was no more interesting to her than a tray of dropped food."

Cat frowned. "I remember that, my dinner was on that tray. That wasn't funny."

"She thought her little lie had placated me. Had she pretended she actually cared, I would have kept playing along, for a while at least. That way I could pretend it was real. Pretend she loved me. But she had to be amused and ruined it for me. Ruined my illusion that she actually cared. I was so angry, she had done that. She made it so I couldn't be with her anymore."

At this point I could feel the emotions swelling up in me, a tear quickly appeared in the corner of my eye."

"Cat, I wanted her to love me so badly, I wanted those words about being on the beach to be so true, but seeing that look in her eyes, shattered what was left of my heart. I was a toy to her and nothing else. I knew it all along but it was never so plain as it was in that moment. I knew that it had to end today. Another few sessions with Jade and both my heart and my head would be a total wreck."

By now the tears were a stream running down my face.

"So when sex ended, I got dressed, put on my best, I don't care, face and dumped her. I told her that this arrangement between us had to end. You couldn't call it a relationship, that would require feelings and I'm fairly certain Jade doesn't have any. It's cruel for me to say that and I'm hope I'm wrong but I just don't believe that they are there. I loved her so much and I just couldn't do it anymore."

I put my hand over my face, to collect myself for a moment. While I did that, Cat had walked up and rubbed my back. "Just take your time Tori."

"After a moment I could speak again. "I don't think Jade expected me to dump her. She thought she had me, wrapped around her little finger. Sara once did, but I wasn't going to be burned a second time. I knew Jade was going to dump me eventually and go back to Beck full time. She didn't even say much when I called it off, she just sort of wilted. I made the cut quick and got out. I knew I wouldn't have been able to hid my feelings for long. I drove away and a few miles down the road I pulled over and just cried."

At this point I was overcome with emotion again…"Why can't she love me…"

Cat didn't answer; she just wrapped her arms around me and held me.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. I know that I have apologizing a lot, but I got way too cocky. I will hope to upload once a week. Alright so no more apologies. Thank you so much to Quitting Time for helping me once again. It is thanks to them that I was able to make this chapter out. So thanks for eternity.

Now for the question... Tori has known all along.., What will Tori do to take up her time and get over Jade. I'm hoping for a funny hobby to maybe incorporate in the next chapter. I'm thinking a written montage. Lawlz.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

**Jade's POV**

It's Sunday date night… the first one since Tori broke up with me. Dinner was awkward. Beck was partnered with Tori for a sketch and I didn't want to talk about it. I had to work with Robbie and I didn't want to talk about that either. Currently nothing was going on in my life worth talking about so we just ate pizza in silence. I hardly enjoyed that… because Tori likes stewed tomatoes like I do. Ugh! To be clear, I do not miss her. I will be honest though, my ego is a bit bruised and I don't like that she ended things before I was ready.

"Jade… what's with you tonight?"

"Nothing… I'm just a bit upset."

"What's new…" I heard him grumble. I gave him a glare.

"Didn't we already break up because you couldn't handle me… Do you wanna just break up again?!"

"No! I just don't see why it's impossible for you ever not be upset."

He may or may not have had a point. But that was irrelevant. Still, I handled it well enough. I didn't attack him… I just kicked the pizza box and stormed out. Part of me didn't want to take it too far because a part of me thought he just wanted kinky angry sex… I realized that wasn't the case when I started my car and he hadn't budged… I saw the silhouette of his hair left unwavered.

Evidently, he really was mad. So I just decided to leave and fall asleep to the Scissoring. And so I did.

**Tori's POV**

I guess Cat had a point when she said a hobby would help clear my mind of… "She who shall not be named…" It's sort of weird that I use that reference though since I sort of get a kick out of saying "Voldemort" I can't explain it I just feel like a bad ass… Like: I don't fear fictional characters… fear me. Saying that and the Gorilla club make me feel sort of awesome. But while I am heart broken, I don't think having my arms broken will really help me.

**So first we tried to take a night Salsa class** since we liked Dancing together. But that failed since I just thought of how Jealous I felt in Dance whenever Jade and Beck danced together. Then I felt even more jealous when we were sleeping together regularly and she smirked as he twirled her and our eyes met momentarily. Cat realized this wouldn't work when I broke out in tears in the middle of the dance floor.

"I'll never be loved!"

Cat took me out and tried to convince everyone I was fine… "She just is really passionate about Salsa dancing… Ok byeee!"

**We tried fishing** since Cat went with her dad and brother right.

"Cat! Stop poking me with the hook!"

"But that's how my brother does it when we go?"

"Cat, you need to learn that anything your brother does…. Is the complete opposite of what anyone should do…"

She cried and so I let her poke me with the hook three more times before we called it quits.

**The kicking boxing** class went horribly. We weren't sparring each other… Just the biggest girls in the class because the teacher thought that would bring us up to speed… We were also wrong… I should have been suspicious when Cat surprised me with a kick boxing class inside an old rundown warehouse… It wasn't a kickboxing class… It was a fight club…

"I'm sooooo sorry Tori!"

Trina was driving and looking at our bloody noses and black eyes… "What the hell happened?"

"We can't talk about it!" Just saying that hurt me…

"You're both bloody…"

"Just drive Trina!"

We decided to stick to clubs within in the school once our faces heeled and we didn't need to steal pancake make up from the drama department to avoid questions… I did tell Andre and he laughed for five minutes. But it might have worked in Cat's favor since he was currently single and bought her ice cream and candy so she felt better. She was just eating up the attention and I was glad that maybe they'd finally get together. It was hard getting two best friends together because I can't betray any confidences. If I could just tell Andre that Cat liked him… but at least this way gives me stuff to do.

After finding an extra curricular we aren't already apart of giving the fact that we perform at every play and just about every school function, we were pretty intrigued. The only extra curricular that wasn't student council or performance was **Peer Counseling.**

I never was aware of all the issues some people seemed to have in our school. That was probably because I never talk to most of them. The way it works is that we sit behind a booth with a shade. Both parties only hear voices…

"Sometimes… I just like to stand outside of Tori's house and wait until she comes down stairs for a snack at 1:30."

"Oh my god Sinjin! You need to stop that!"

He ran away quickly.

Even people I didn't know sort of weirded me out "Sometimes… I don't know why but I just cry…"

"Aw… well maybe you should try some activities to keep your mind clear. I'm sort of going through a similar thing myself…"

The next thing I knew Lane was pulling the girl away. "You need to stop breaking into this school… You're 27 Miranda."

I was definitely surprised when I heard Andre's voice… "So… I don't know… I have this friend… She's really cute I've always thought that, but we're just friends and that's how I've always thought of her… but lately… I sort of have been seeing her in a different light…"

Moment of truth! I had to disguise my voice… I used a british accent. I don't think I've ever used one around Andre and now hopefully I would never have to. "If she has red hair ask her out right away… Girls with red hair are most certainly meant to be asked out."

"Okay… sure thing… Tori."

I just laughed and so did he. "How did you know it was me?"

"Well the fact that your ridiculously big bag was hanging out of the side… and that I know you… But the accent was spot on."

"So you like Cat?"

"Yes I have been thinking about her a lot lately…"

I don't think this is breaking the rules… "Well she likes you too! So go get to it!"

He laughed a bit more and left.

Then there were a few other people I had to talk to… but the final one freaked me out… it was Robbie… He didn't seem to recognize me with the British accent and I hid my bag.

"I am dating this boy… but he has a girlfriend… She is really mean to me… And he says she is going to leave her, but I don't know if he ever will… I think he is embarrassed because I am a boy… I never really thought about boys before… but he took my virginity. It's hard to resist since he's so perfect and everyone is in love with him…"

I knew he was talking about Beck and Jade… That was surprising and I wanted to just squeak and freak out, but I had to stay calm… I am sure he is going through a lot. Especially since he only came out to me because he thinks it's just some neutral stranger. It wasn't comforting to know that Beck had Jade's same plan… They really are made for each other.

"Well Ro- I mean… person. You need to just confront him. It's not fair for him to string you along. Even if the relationship has to end you need to be strong. And you can always come here to talk."

"Thank you…"

Once he left I got my bag and headed out the other way. Trina left right after school and I was without a ride… I called my mom but she couldn't. She said to just wait there and I'd get a ride…

I was horribly disappointed when I saw my ride home…

* * *

A/N Well I hope you enjoyed that little montage attempt. I tried to use as many ideas as possible. I'm glad Tori is doing Peer counseling and there is more to come.

So the question for this chapter is: Will Robbie take Tori's advice and confront Beck? If he does will he just buckle and listen to Beck and wait even more?


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tori's POV

It was good that I had peer counseling to keep me distracted. Even with everything that has been going on lately, it feels nice to help people. I have been doing this for about two weeks and I feel great about everything.

Today, though, Cat met me after peer counseling since we have to do a video for Robbie. It's a short film for the LGBT club. I felt dishonest being a part of it. They wanted straight students to bea part of it to show how progressive our school is.,. Even if no one out side the club will ever see it.

Basically, it was just me and Cat admitting our feelings for each other and then we kiss. Nothing too long since it is just an _opening_ for selected members and family to speak.

To keep it real, Robbie thought it would be a good idea to just set up a camera and leave us alone. Me and Cat giggled a little before starting. Being alone in the closet felt way too real.

Jade's POV

I didn't see Tori and Cat much today, and Tori didn't even look at mein any of our classes. It's not that I really care, but she is going tosuch great lengths to avoid me, it's clear she isn't over me... she must have ended it because she couldn't handle this adult of a relationship.

"Look... we can't do this anymore Tori!"

Was that... Cat?

"Why not?" That was definitely Tori...

"Because we are girls! What will people say..."

"That doesn't matter! When I needed you most you were there for me. We can't ignore these feelings..."

"Tori... I'm scared..."

I could not believe what I was hearing. I saw the janitor's closet door was partially open so I decided to go look for myself. All I saw was Tori lean in close. She held Cat's chin so that their eyes met...

"I'm scared too.., but not enough to be ashamed of what we have... we can tell people when you're ready... but I won't stop being with you."

"I want to be with you too Tori."

They kissed each other and I decided to leave at that point... Maling out in the janitor's closet? Could Tori be so transparent? She knew that was our place... I bet she just wanted me to see...

The next two days I watched them carefully. I couldn't tell if they were acting different or not...

I still didn't talk to either of them much. Not because I was jealous, but clearly they weren't out so I didn't want to embarrass them. Well, at least Cat, Tori seems to have accepted it.

No One's POV

While Jade and Tori hadn't spoken much, Jade much to her displeasure got partnered with Cat on a science project. Of all people to be with at the moment, Cat was the one she wanted to be with least.

Jade could feel the tension in her rise as she went to walk up to Cat's door. She would be with the woman who was now dating Tori. A few seconds after the first knock the door swung open. Jade kept thinking about how now Tori was apparently with the perky red haired girl that stood in the doorway.

"What does she have that I don't have?" Jade quickly thought before cursing herself for thinking it in the first place.

Jade didn't want to admit it, but she in fact was rather jealous. That was one of the many things that were on her mind. After Tori broke up, Jade paid her full attention to Beck and at first it was great. But recently Jade's been getting the feeling that something's missing again. It just hasn't been quite as fun the last few times. But Jade shrugged it off and told herself that it was different this time.

But of all things, it was Tori and her sudden turn around that bothered Jade the most. As Jade walked in and towards Cat's room she wondered if Tori was seeing Cat behind her back. That thought only made Jade more irritable.

Conversation was seemingly normal..Jade desperately trying to keep Cat on track and her endlessly babbling about her brother. But Cat noticed that Jade only wanted to talk about the project. There was a lingering coldness between them. It was subtle but there. After about an hour, Cat stood up and told Jade she had to change her brother's bandages.

Jade rolled her eyes and said "Whatever."

Cat left the room to change her brother's bandages. By the yelps and screams, Jade knew that it would be awhile. Since she arrived she had been waiting for this moment. There was a familiar book on Cat's nightstand that Jade knew to be Tori's diary. She had spotted it almost right away when she came in. Jade assumed that it was left there when Tori stayed over. Though the thought of Tori with Cat, turned Jade's stomach.

She immediately grabbed it and was determined to find the reason for their break up.

She thought, "I was so sure she was hooked on me. Why did she dump me?"

Jade turned to an entry.

January 12th,

Dear Diary,

Jade was over. Her beautiful scent lingers on my sheets, I can't get enough of it. God I love it when Jade comes over. Just having her to myself. Her body pressed up against mine. That's where it should be and not with Beck. I love her so much and can do so much more for her than he ever could. I just wish she could see that.

Jade's eyes opened wide as the realization hit her. She did love me. I was right. But why did she dump me so suddenly. It doesn't make any sense.

Finally Jade flipped to the page of the day before Tori broke up with her.

February 3rd

Dear Diary,

I'm not sure I can do this anymore. I want to keep pretending this is real. But it's getting harder , the pain is becoming too intense. I love her so much, but how can I continue knowing that she doesn't love me. Knowing that she will never love me, knowing that she couldn't or would even want to love me. I would have to be a fool to think otherwise.

All I am is a toy, a distraction. To keep her from getting board, to liven things up so things with her and Beck aren't so stale. Makes me no better than a game of monopoly, only difference that I have feelings. Jade's going to dump me soon, I can sense it. I'll enjoy being with her as long as I can.

Still stunned by the revelations, Jade turned to the next entry. The day Tori broke up with her.

February 4th,

Dear Dairy,

It's over, it's all over. I let some of my frustrations show accidently. Jade must have sensed I was unhappy with things. She hinted that we could walk on the beach together, like a real relationship. It was a lie and I knew it. It tore my heart in half, but I let her get away with it because I craved her presence that much.

But during sex, there was a look of amusement in her eyes. Not lust or desire or longing, just amusement. It ruined the illusion that I had that she actually cared about me. Dam her. I was so angry, not only just for that, but the fact she treated me like a piece of dirt. I decided to end things right then and there. Pull the trigger and maybe crush her ego at the same time. I put on my best I don't care attitude and dumped her as soon as she we were done. I did it as quick as I could as I couldn't fake my utter heartbreak

I've been crying most of the afternoon and am right now. I'll never be with anyone like her again, but come to think of it, I was never really with her at all…

Jade was about to flip forward to see how Tori felt about Cat when she heard a loud gasp from the doorway.

"JADE!"

Jade turned to see a shocked looking Cat in the doorway. The red haired girl rushed forward and snatched the diary out of Jade's hands and place it on her bed.

Angry, Cat then got in Jade's face. "How dare you read Tori's diary, that's private. It's mean Jade and you've been that a lot lately just plain mean. What have you got to say for yourself."

"I…I…I'm sorry I read your girlfriend er I mean Tori's diary" Jade sputtered.

Cat bit her lip and realized that not only did Jade know about them but had incorrectly assumed that they were a couple. Not wanting to correct her Cat just glared at Jade for a moment before speaking again.

"Did you learn what you wanted to learn Jade?" A furious Cat said.

Jade had no idea what so ever what to say. "I…I…I…"

"You had to play with her didn't you? It didn't bother you in the slightest that she may have feelings didn't you. Just because you were bored and things with you and Beck weren't fun anymore. I like fun and I like games, but the game you played was cruel and mean."

Jade's mouth just hung open as the look of shock slowly formed on it. Normally Cat was so docile and hardly aware of things going on around her. But this Cat was dead on about everything.

"Where here's the thing Jade. It was all just a game to you. Well here's something you may not realized. The game's over and you lost."

"I'm sorry!" A saddened looking Jade said.

The normal sweet tempered Cat was now furious. She knew first hand how much Jade had hurt Tori.

"Oh get off it Jade. I don't buy your little sad act anymore than Tori bought your little I actually care act. To care or be sorry, you would actually have to have a heart. The problem is, YOU DON'T HAVE ONE. NOW GET OUT." Cat shouted.

Off all the insults and put downs that had ever been tossed at Jade, that one was probably the most painful of all. For sweet Cat to accuse her of not having a heart tore right through her. It felt like a dagger had been shoved straight into her chest and twisted around. Jade's mouth opened wider for a moment then closed. The devastated and utterly defeated looking Jade, then grabbed her bag and moved to walk out of the room.

Jade at this point, turned white, as once again her jaw dropped. She didn't say anything. Looking even more defeated she just turned and mechanically walked out of the apartment.

She needed to confront Tori... maybe she was in the wrong for reading her journal but Tori never should have told Cat.

* * *

A/N: Well, Jade was just put in her place... well Cat tried, but Jade isn't ready to fully accept the truth. She is about to be in for a pretty big surprise. I have been thinking about things as far as this story and Jade and Tori aren't meant to be... so I'm just going to have Tori and Cat share Andre...

I'M TOTALLY KIDDING! Imagine if I did that... I would be the worst person in the world. Thanks to QuittingTime for helping me with the journal entries.

So this chapter's question is Where is Jade heading off to?


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Jade's POV**

After Cat laid into me I decided to just see Beck and fuck out my sadness. I must have speeding or something because I got there in less than 6 minutes. For whatever reason it seemed important to slam my door extra hard so that Beck would be aware of my arrival. It would seem that he wouldn't realize since the first thing I became aware of was Robbie running out. Of course with his body being as awkward as it is, he fell. Rex and I laughed though of course it wasn't together. Beck ran after him and it was clear to me that no one noticed me.

"Robbie! Wait!"

"Why should I?! I know what I saw! That blonde strumpet from Science class was all over you!"

Strumpet from gym class? Robbie must have been offended that the perfect Beck Oliver cheated on me... I was enraged and once Robbie left I would kill him and that Strumpet, but it explained to me why sex was suddenly so good. Whoever the strumpet in question was, it must have been Beck's Tori.

"She means nothing Robbie! You know you're the only one I love."

I tried to deny the fact that my boyfriend was apparently bisexual... but it was hard to ignore when he had Robbie pinned against the wall with Rex crushed and grunting between them.

"Isn't it bad enough I have to be jealous of Jade? You said you would end it and now I see you with yet another girl..."

"It is clear you have been played." Rex was finally free and decided to intervene.

Beck just slapped Rex to the ground. "Ouch."

"Rex!"

Perhaps that was all Robbie needed to see. He picked Rex up and started sniffling.

"I'm never talking to you again Beck!"

I finally made myself known and went to Robbie... "I'll give you a ride home."

He looked scared but then just sobbed and got in my car. I got in on the other side and glared at Beck who looked more than shocked to be outed.

"I'll be back to cuss you later... but in case it wasn't clear we are so done!"

The drive home was awkward... I knew Robbie was hurt and we had both been deceived by Beck, so I didn't throw Rex out of my car when he started summarizing Beck's lies. Really Robbie got a much worse end of the deal... at least I had Tori for a bit...

"So you and the Ice Queen were both played for fools. Beck was playing both of y'all... all along. Just plaaaaayed..."

I gripped the steering wheel harder. Robbie just shoved him in the back seat...

I was so happy for that.

"I'm sorry Jade... I'm just glad I got advice from that Peer Counselor... even if I tripped over her large bag. I never would have confronted Beck otherwise..."

"Forget it... it was all Beck. I don't blame you... I know you didn't seduce him..."

I hadn't planned for that to be so offensive... but it just sort of fell out of my mouth.

Robbie thanked me for the ride and Rex didn't say anything. I had planned to go and cuss out Beck but halfway through the drive I stopped caring. I wasn't too upset since I was far too aware of the hypocrisy involved. I do my best to avoid being a pot.

* * *

I was glad it was a Friday, I got a weekend to decompress. On Saturday I showered and changed into sweats and decided to just surf the web for thr day. I spent a lot of time catching the newest short films on Splashface. I liked most of them even the newest Dale Squires hit. I'm glad his reputation wasn't totally trashed. I really liked the waffles we got after that live show.

After an hour of that, I decided to check on The Slap. The new Club Photos were up, and Pictures from past plays. I didn't really care about the clubs I wasn't part of, but I had nothing better to do. It was then that I saw Peer Counseling. Tori Vega was the newest member...

It then all made sense to me. She had to have been the peer counselor that talked to Robbie. Her obnoxiously big bag we all know her to have is proof. So she knew Beck was cheating on Both of us. It's not like her to not give advice... clearly she is still bent out of shape because I don't love her.

Maybe it isn't her fault... but she shouldn't be petty and f*** with my life! I'm going to give her a piece of my mind and finally put Vega in her place.

I changed into a tight green velvet dress and fishnet stockings. With the ends of my hair curled, and my makeup perfectly intact I knew I would break Tori's heart even more.

The drive there gave me time to perfectly work out my speech. With long strides I made my way to her door. I prepared to knock, when I saw the door wasn't completly closed. Fully seizing the opportunity, I burst into see Andre and Cat watching tv with Tori in the middle. Cat laid her head on Tori's shoulder and Andre flipping channels. The three all looked surprised when they turned and saw me.

"Jade? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" There she went again. Tori was pretending to be concerned.

"No. Nothing is alright you stupid bitch! You knew Beck was fucking Robbie... you even knew he was fucking Stacy Locke. All because you were mad at me! You just wanted me to be hurt because I wouldn't leave Beck. But clearly you don't care if you just decided to fuck Cat after you broke up with me! I bet you even planted your diary there on purpose. I'm glad you ended because now I know that you're not as sweet as you pretend to be."

I took a deep breath glad to have said it. Then Tori started sobbing in Cat's arms. Andre grabbed my arm and dragged me outside. He shut the door and glared at me.

"What is your problem Jade? First of all you have no idea what you're talking about. Tori and Cat aren't together."

"Maybe they just don't tell you."

"I think I would know since I have spent every night there for the last two weeks. Including after you read her diary."

Shit. So maybe I was wrong about that but nothing else.

"And she wanted to tell you... She was so torn about it I begged for three days for her to tell me. News flash Jade. She kept it secret because it wasn't her place to push Robbie out of the closet! "

Shit, again. I hadn't even really thought about how Robbie hadn't officially come out of the closet.

"A final thing. You may not have cared to notice me and Beck aren't as close anymore. I knew from the beginning you and Tori were together. I thought as guy code I should give Beck a heads up. He didn't care because now he wouldn't have to be too careful about messing around."

"You knew about me and Tori?"

"She is my best friend Jade. Of course I knew. I honestly more just wanted Beck to end the affair for Tori's sake."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you just cussed her out on the worst possible day. Her mom ran off with her dad's partner and her dad was so pissed he just left. Trina screamed and just left. No one even bothered to so much as say bye to Tori. I could barely understand when she called. We just got her to calm down and stop crying. Then you show up and say what you did."

I remembered when Tori tried talking to me about that. Maybe I should have listened instead up just keeping it physical...

The guy delivering them Chinese food arrived and handed Andre the bag. He paid.

I could feel my stomach turning inside out, as everything I had missed was now completely clear. "Well Let me talk to her...I'm sorry." I pleaded, not caring how pathetic I sounded.

Andre glared at me, not bothering to disguise the utter contempt in his eyes. I didn't think it possible, but that glare made me feel worse than i already did.

"You've done enough Jade." Andre said, as she slammed the door shut in my face.

I was left standing there, alone. As I slowly walked to my car, I could feel the first tears appear in my eyes. I had been so completely blind and arrogant. My mind reflected back to cat's taunting words. "The game's over and you lost."

She was exactly right.

"I lost."

* * *

A/N: So an awful lot happened. Jade has finally realized everything. Tori is too devastated to really be concerned with Jade right now. She has her family matters to deal with.

The question for this chapter: Do you remember the episode of Victorious featuring Dale Squires that I kept alluding too? It was one of the first times Tori and Jade really teamed up in something together I believe.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Jade's POV**

The next several days at school were probably the worst ever. Beck had his new girlfriend and completely avoided the table. Probably because even though Beck was an asshole, he still knew it would be safest to avoid me.

Stacey herself wasn't that bad. She was blonde and for her 16th birthday daddy gave her a new set of tits. It was clear that was all Beck wanted her for. And I was right. He told everyone they were just friends and then two days later they never spoke again.

The first day back at lunch, Cat and Andre glared at me as they comforted Tori. She was completely oblivious to me. Honestly, I was glad for that. I still felt awful for yelling at her. I wanted to, but I simply couldn't get up the courage to speak with her.

For the most part, I started spending time with Robbie. I was relieved that even though the group talked to Robbie and accepted he was gay he still hung out with me. It felt like a weird support group: Me, Robbie, and that damn Puppet. The first time it was awful. We both just awkwardly stared at each other. It took three days before we were comfortable enough to talk.

"So I see Beck is still screwing with people."

"Yeah. So why are Andre and Cat so mad at you? They won't tell me."

I sighed and told him the whole story.

He looked hurt at first. "Basically what Beck did. Did you at least feel bad?"

"It was all a game to me, but this was real life. Several times I wanted to end it, as I had planned all along, but I couldn't. I kept putting it off. I know I was selfish and eventually I want to apologize. But she is focused on the whole divorce thing."

"I guess. I'm not too mad since I guess both of us losing Beck was karma for you."

Rex intervened. "This is depressing. It'd be worth my time being here if I saw hot Tori pics."  
I looked at Robbie and he nodded, giving me permission to throw my water in his face. Funny enough though I have a video of her. One night we got drunk and she did a strip tease for me. I would be lying if I didn't touch myself to the video throughout our affair. I tried to delete it several times, but still can't.

As much as i hate to admit I think about her more and more. It's like this swirling ball of feelings and regret that grows bigger each time I see her. Each time she avoids even looking at me.

In school she seemed normal. One day Sikowitz, who was unaware of her situation, assigned her and Andre to do a scene about a fighting married couple. Tori performed wonderfully. As the skit ended, Tori stood there, burst into tears and fled the room. It must have simply hit too close to the mark.

Cat and Andre both were grabbing there stuff to go after her. My instincts suddenly kicked in, I didn't think about it, I left everything there and ran after her into the bathroom. I got there just as she was about to run into the stall to cry.

"Tori. I'm sorry. I've been a complete ass." I said with a voice full of regret.

Tori stood there in the door of the stall, tears on her face, looking as if she was trying to decide something. As if she was thinking going in or talking to me. I didn't want her to run away.

"Please Tori." I pleaded, letting my defenses drop completely. I could feel my heart jump into my throat as she continued to hesitate. I suddenly felt like I had lost her, that my chances were now gone.

Not wanting to be a further burden to her sorrow, I deeply sighed. "I am sorry. Even if you don't believe it." I then turned and began to walk to the door.

"Jade." I heard, Tori's hoarse voice through her tears.

I dared not get my hopes up, but I turned to look.

"You hurt me." Just the way she said it, with a forlorn voice, felt like a dagger through my heart.

Now I was beginning to cry. "I'm sorry Tori, Please. I'll never do that again."

I'm not sure what it was that caused her to do so, but for some reason she ran and threw her arms around me. She buried her head in my shoulder as long painful sobs came from her.

"Don't cry. You're parents still love you... even if they grew apart. "  
"I only have a father."

Tori and then sat on the floor. She told me everything about her family drama. It was all pretty cliche but I was glad she could confide in me.

"Tori I know I screwed up, but I want to be friends."  
"I want that too Jade. I really need you. I missed you so much."

We smiled and hugged. I was so glad that she forgave me. That day we spent all of our classes together. She was smiling more and telling me about her feelings. I just nodded and said what I could to reassure her. But some things she said made me feel bad. The dates of things in her life just reminded me of how I should have been there for her. Still, I couldn't make this about me. It was also sadly comforting that she hated her mother, but forgave me. Vega can hold a grudge.

"Tori, I'm glad you are smiling more. I know it's not for me, but frowns don't suit you and will wrinkle your face." I jokingly poked her forehead.

"Well you'll just have to tell me how your skin is so smooth despite all the scowls." She traced her finger along my cheeks.

I felt a spark. I showed no reaction to it, but I wanted her so badly. Talking aith her all day just reminded me of all the subtle things that made her so desirable. How when she rested her head in the palm of her hand, her lips pouted the slightest bit. The way her hair cascaded down to her back but when she leaned forward to take notes her hair falls forward so she has tuck her hair behind her ear. Just how despite all the things we have done behind closed doors her eyes were the most innocent I'd ever seen.

After school we were walking together and met with Andre and Cat. They were rightfully reserved. Tori whispered to Andre, something I'm sure that made it okay for me to stay. He was back to his usual friendly self. Cat just said some story about her brother andg we were fine. But I could still see that friendship would not be easily resolved.

We all decided to take tomorrow off and have a group sleepover. Robbie showed up and we told him our plan. He was excited to come along. I was glad that the group was back again even if it was minus Beck.

Our plan was simple. We went to dinner at an Italian restaurant. Then we all went to a movie. Some horror movie. Cat and Andre made out the entire film. Which was good since I hated Cat's screams.

I have no idea how Tori was sleeping but she fell asleep right away. I loved how peaceful she looked with the movie lights hitting her face.

I wrapped my arm around her and held her for the rest of the movie. I liked holding her. Honestly, I had missed when we held each other at night. But soon the movie ended and the lights came on.

I let Tori go and gently shook her. "Wake up Tori, the movie is over."  
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize how tired I was."

I just smiled and stood up with her. We started talking with Robbie while Andre tried to pull Cat off.

"Come on baby, we need to go the movie's over."  
She giggled and gave him three more kisses before laughing and stopping.

We all walked to our respective cars. Robbie went with Andre and Cat. I pulled Tori's hand.  
"I don't need to drive alone to Cat's house, do I?"  
She smiled and just walked to my car.

The whole drive I felt my heart race. She was humming that song again so I lowered the radio. Since we were all having a sleepover we decided to have it at Cat's house while her grandma was out. Andre just needed to call and check on his Grandma a few times throughout the night. Robbie's mom didn't care what he did. Tori currently was allowed to do whatever since her parents were distracted. And I just did whatever I wanted. My mom didn't care too much and my dad didn't pretend.

I parked in front of Cat's house. I couldn't stand it anymore, I just wanted to have her again. It had been too long. I had been having difficulties climaxing since we parted. Besides she is probably stressed, she needs it too.

"What, Jade?" Was her reaction when I started to caress her cheek, I was mostly just relieved she let me touch her like this. I didn't even mind how she slightly tensed up. Towards the end of our affair she always tensed up, and the sex was always rewarding.

She blushed and looked away, but I didn't stop. In truth her cheeks were the sexiest with a blush. I couldn't believe how I took her for granted. I needed Tori. So without any further delay, my lips crashed against hers.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait. This chapter took a bit more time to write. I'm glad that I have made it so far. This might be the longest fanfiction I've ever written. So thanks so much for sticking with me.

The question for this chapter: Jade just kissed Tori, how will she react?


End file.
